Completely Pure
by Air Angel
Summary: AU - Kagome was isolated her whole life to become the first pure person. On her 15th birthday the institution is attacked, from there she takes her first step into the real world beyond the white walls of her room. But the institute wants her back...
1. The White Room And It's Occupant

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha so don't sue me because I'm poor, young, and depressed. 

**AN:** Okay so this is my first Inuyasha Fanfic. It's based off another story I wrote and that no one will ever see other then a few of my close friends not on the internet. So if you have a story similar to my story I'm sorry but I didn't rip off your idea. Anyway, here's a brief summary of what will happen in the story and obviously, this is an alternate universe:

In this world you always see people trying to clone or do splicing experiments. In this story a group of scientists try to create a pure person. This is done not by DNA splicing but by teaching it to a human since birth. This project goes on for years in six failed attempts.

Originally, they were only going to try the experiment on six people but a seventh was added when there was an accident killing her father on the way to the hospital because her mother was pregnant. The accident left her mother dying so when the girl was born, her mother died. During the birth, one of the scientists decided to take her to so as soon as she was born, the scientist opened a can of sleeping gas into the room and kidnaped the girl. Fifteen years later, on the day of her birthday, one of the failed test subjects that escaped, his two sons, and a few of their friends break into the institute to destroy it. In the process of investigating, they realize that there is someone still being tested on that wasn't put on the list of the six people that were tested. They get the girl and blow up the building hoping that it puts an end to the experiments. Unfortunately, the girl that was kidnaped has never come into contact with humans other then herself and knows nothing about the world to her memory so the group of "friends" have to take the time to teach her that life isn't perfect and that she isn't safe anymore.Yeah, I know it's not the best story line but I couldn't come up with a better idea. I forgot to say I'm not that big of a Kikyo fan but I'll try to be nice to her and Kagome may say some really strange things out loud because she's been protected her whole life that she never really needed to hide anything. Originally, this story is supposed to be serious with a little bit of humor but I'm altering the original to make more humorous as well. Oh and the first chapter really isn't that funny. Unfortunately, Inuyasha will be in his human form through this story. That is unless I change my mind and make a few things happen. Well on with the story and of course, this is a Inuyasha/Kagome story with some Sango/Miroku and maybe Shippo/? (I have no idea -.-), Kouga/Ayame, and Sessoumaru/Rin.

**Completely Pure**

_Chapter 1: The White Room And It's Occupant_

My name is Kagome. I don't know my last name. I was never told what it was but I don't mind. I guess I can tell you my life. It won't take long I promise you that. It's really very short if you wait and listen to what I say. This was my day so far. First I woke up. I was so warm in my bed but I knew I had to get up but that really is not important. Rising soundlessly, I quickly glanced around my room half expecting to see something out of place. It was white like usual. I really never expected it to change before. It's been like this since I can remember.

"Good morning."

I quickly turned to where the voice had come from. It's odd. Usually I know when my teacher/mother M46099L would speak beforehand. I guess not today. Well, I've always been interested in M46099L. Even though she is a type of computer, she was always so kind to me.

"You better go change because class will be starting soon."

Smiling lightly, I nodded and walked over to a small dresser and took out a plain white dress. Actually, all my clothes were plain and white. It really doesn't matter to me anymore. When I asked why there was only white everywhere except when it came to food when I was seven years old, they gave me two reasons. 1. White is so pure that to add a colour, it would be tainted forever and 2, they didn't know how to make a dye for other colours yet. I never asked again and, as I said before, It really doesn't matter. I really do like the tint white.

I walked over to the washroom and closed the door. Then I did what I always did. Go pee, wash my hands, take off my nightgown, take a shower, dry off, change into the plain white dress, brush my teeth, wash my face, brush my hair and finally leave. I went and sat on a white chair in the middle of the room and waited like I always did.

"Breakfast is ready."

Slowly a square of the roof came down with food placed on top of it. I didn't look up above it though. I was nearly blinded when I tried when I was five because of the bright light that had shone down. When I asked what the light was M40699L said it was a light from heaven that protected us and to never look at it again. That's why I don't look.

When the table had finally reached the floor, I ate the food sitting on it and went to brush my teeth again. I brush my teeth four times a day. When I wake up, after breakfast, after lunch, and after dinner which is the same as before I go to sleep. In between meals, I have lessons such as Math and English.

Now you know how my day goes. Every day it is the same with some slight variations such as putting my laundry on the table before it lifts up and picking up my clean laundry once it comes down again. I have a perfectly normal and safe life. Don't I? If so, why am I having an odd feeling that something is going to happen very soon that keeps getting stronger with every day that passes.

* * *

Through a small camera hidden in the wall of the white room, a group of people watched what ever Kagome did and what she had done everyday since she was taken there. They watched everything that occurred every minute except when she was in the washroom and most of the time when she slept. When she was young (age 1-3) they had a person wearing a completely white suit take care of her until one of the other subjects became corrupted by the person. Thus resulting in the death of the subject and the person. From then on Kagome was taken care of by a computer/robot with it's voice replaced by a human but that was corrected to sound like a robot so not to expose her to emotions that would make her impure. Whenever this person spoke to Kagome, she would be under watch so as to not relay a message other then that of purity. (A/N: If that stuff about the computer and the person totally confused you, don't worry. I think I confused myself. -.-; It basically says that instead of having human to human contact. It becomes human#1 through computer that changes the voice to human#2 and human#2 responding to human#1 thinking it's a computer but sounding the same. If that confused you...I can't help you. )

Lately they had watched Kagome wake up and look around as if she expected to be somewhere else. Even though Rei, the voice of M46099L, wasn't really the mother of the girl, she still cared for her deeply. So deeply in fact, that she really did think of Kagome as her real daughter. At one time, Rei really did have a daughter but one day the police found her dead body in an alleyway from a drug overdose. When she was offered the job as M46099L, she jumped at the chance for a daughter again, even though they had told her that they would never meet in person. She tried to once and was almost fired so she gave into just teaching and being a mother to Kagome through her voice, even though the computer did alter her voice to not sound like a human. Kagome was a special girl. She was honest, kind, caring, innocent, and most of all, pure. It also seemed as if she had a sixth sense. Whenever Rei was about to start talking, Kagome would turn and look straight at the computer with her brown eyes expectantly. She also never lost anything but of course, Kagome really didn't have anything to lose. Something seemed to be wrong lately. Not only did she seem to be searching for something slightly, she had been startled when Rei had started talking to her that morning. Something had to be wrong but Rei couldn't figure out what it was. Shaking her head Rei sighed and continued to watch Kagome sleep. The Institute had one of the best security systems in the world. Kagome would be safe and protected. There was no need to worry about her.

"You're thinking to much."

Rei's head snapped up and she turned to face a young man she had never seen before. His hair was pulled back in a short ponytail. Assuming that he was one of the eight new scientists joining the institute due to the fact that he was wearing a white lab coat like all the scientists usually wore.

"I'm so sorry Doctor."

"What seems to be the problem anyways?"

The doctor sounded so trustworthy that she gave in and decided to voice her opinions to him, even though he seemed to only be around twenty years old. Once she had finished, the doctor turned to watch Kagome on the screen once again. The doctor watched for a few minutes more before whispering something under his breath.

Rei quickly turned to the doctor a little shocked but he had already walked over to the doors, taking out the papers in the clipboard he was holding and placing the clipboard on the table beside the doors, he left with the papers under his right arm and the automatic doors shut behind him. Rei quickly overcame her shock and went back to her job watching Kagome but his words he said before he left were running through her head and she began to worry all over again.

"Nobody can be perfect, she's been protected for to long."

_End of Chapter One._

Okay I think everyone can tell who the doctor is but that doesn't matter. Did you like it? Was it bad? Please review and tell me! I altered the story a LOT from it's original form so far because the original is really confusing. I don't even understand what I wrote very well on paper. -.-; Well, in chapter two, you'll meet almost all the characters and learn their roles if you haven't already guessed them...I think.;

_Title of next Chapter:  
Chapter Two: The Plan For The End Is Formed With Restless Dreams_


	2. The Plan For The End Is Formed With Rest...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha so don't try to sue me! ; I wish I did, really but I don't and I have no money...well not much. 

**AN:** YAY! I got reviews! I really didn't expect it to go so well. I'm really glad you all like it. Thanks to all those who reviewed. This will be a Inuyasha/Kagome romance but not really in the beginning. In the beginning Inuyasha is really wasn't interested in helping her escape and helping her go through life outside of the institute. Then he rather quickly, falls in love with her. Well, maybe I'll make it go by slowly. In the third chapter the group will infiltrate the institute and help Kagome escape. It will be posted sometime today or tomorrow because I'm really in a writing mood. Well, onward with the story!

* * *

**Completely Pure**

_Chapter Two: The Plan For The End Is Formed With Restless Dreams_

Miroku exited the institute and quickly walked down the empty streets, randomly taking turns left and right until he entered an alleyway. Glancing around a few times, he quickly removed the lab coat he wore and put it, along with the papers he held under his right arm, into a small suitcase hidden behind a cardboard box. He then popped out the contacts he wore and carefully folded then in a cloth and put them in his pocket. Looking around one more time outside of the alley, he picked up the suitcase and walk out and down the street whistling.

He continued walking for twenty minutes until he reached a small park where a car was parked. Smiling, he opened the door and slid into the front passenger seat.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting for over half an hour!"

"Oh so you missed me. I missed you so much to Sango!" Miroku said before grabbing her hand away from the steering wheel and rubbing her hand to his cheek, watching as her face as it turned a crimson colour.

A slap was heard before the car started and drove out of the park and headed left towards an expensive hotel a few blocks down.

* * *

Curses were heard inside the room on the top floor of the Landor hotel. They continued awhile longer before they stopped abruptly at the sound of a crash. There was silence for a few more minutes before the curses started all over again.

Sighing, Inutashio (A/N: Sorry, I don't know Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father's name, if you can tell me, please do. The name Inutashio was only a guess that I vaguely remember seeing somewhere. It might not have even really been in Inuyasha.) walked over and unlocked the door to see his two sons sitting across the room from each other along with a few other people who were friends of his sons. Sesshoumaru, Inutashio's older son was sitting on a large lazy boy chair looking seriously, while Inuyasha, Inuyashio's youngest son sat on a couch, cursing and glaring at his older brother with a broken vase beside him.

"I see that Sango and Miroku haven't arrived yet."

Snorting, Inuyasha looked away from his brother and stared out the window to his right.

Inuyasha never got along with his half-brother and Inutashio knew better then to leave them alone in a room together. Unfortunately, it couldn't be helped because both had agreed to help there father with the destruction of the institute that had nearly taken his life. Twenty-eight years ago, when he was twelve, he had been taken from his family and sent to that institution to be taken for testing for the purity experiment. Five years later he had found a way to escape and returned to where his family had once been. There he found out that they had mysteriously died around the time he was taken away. Only he knew what had happened. After a few months he had met his first wife and three years later she gave birth to Sesshoumaru before she died in a car accident. He had become depressed for about a year until he had met his second wife who had helped him through his depression and only two years later they had a son. They had named him Inuyasha. Sadly, romance never lasted long for Inutashio and his second wife had died soon after. From what he had learned from his second wife, he didn't become depressed again and lived on happily with his two sons, carefully distancing the two from each other due to personality problems between the two. Surprisingly, Inuyasha had gained more friends then Sesshoumaru did even with his attitude. About one year ago did he find out that the purity experiment was still progressing and decided that he no longer wanted people to live a life of solitude like he had for five full years. Him, his sons, and some of his sons friends had decided to destroy the institute and the final preparations for this plan were underway. By this time tomorrow, there wouldn't be an institute hidden behind a supermarket on the other side of Tokyo. All they needed was the last few files that Miroku was bringing them this moment.

"Kouga, did Sesshoumaru throw the vase at Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, it almost hit him to this time." the man named Kouga said leaning against a small bar beside a girl named Ayame and a younger boy named Shippou.

"I see that I really can't leave you two alone now can I." Inutashio said sighing and heading to clean up the broken vase pieces.

"It wasn't my fault."

"Sure it wasn't Inuyasha, that's why you wouldn't shut up before he threw it at you." said Shippou.

"Shut up."

The next ten minutes were left in silence until the screech of a car and a few shouts were heard.

"Miroku, you so stupid aren't you!"

"Sango please don't shout at me. I was only showing you my affection that I only hold for you."

"Uh huh...really. Oh look! Isn't that some model from Victoria's Secret walking over there?"

"Really, point where her direction is so I may go and greet her. Maybe she'll even..."

Before he could finish what he was saying he was knocked unconscious and dragged into the elevator and then down the hall towards the room where everyone was waiting for them.

"You being a pervert again Miroku?" Inuyash said yawning as Miroku began to regain his consciousness.

"Ugh..."

"Alright, bring out the files you attained from the institute so we can review that nothing has changed."Inutashio said quickly, growing tired of what would usually happen whenever Miroku acted the way he did. It always ended with him becoming unconscious and that was not what he needed right then.

Nodding numbly, Miroku opened the small suitcase and gave the files to Inutashio. He quickly scanned them and put them in a folder sitting on a small coffee table in the middle of the room.

"Alright, everything seems to still be the same since the last time we checked. Tomorrow, we're going to finally shut them down by blowing them up. Everyone remember their jobs?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good, anything else anyone wants to add?"

"Actually there is one thing."

Inutashio turned to look at Miroku who had finally managed to stand up straight.

"Well what is it?"

"I found out that there really is only one test subject left in the institute. This one wasn't on file and all the listed five are already dead. I went to check the subject and see what they did to her. It seems she's under a lot of protection. She doesn't even know that she isn't the only human in the world. I believe we should help her. If she survives the explosion, she wouldn't be able to adapt because she was taken to the institute when she was born. She wouldn't be able to survive and if another scientist found her, the experiment would start out all over again because of the way she acts. You said you wanted it to stop so I think we will have to help her escape into the real world. We'll also have to help her learn about the world to. They didn't teach her and geography or history to hide that fact that there are other humans. They even speak to her through a computer."

Everyone was silent as they listened to what Miroku said about the girl still being experimented on. Once he was finished, the silenced ended when Shippou started talking.

"That's the first time you've said something about a girl without it being perverted. Do you like her?"

"She is very beautiful. I think I would if I didn't already have someone else that I liked."

"Oh really Miroku? Is she another super model?" Sango said a little angrily.

Smirking Miroku walked over to where Sango stood. "Oh Sango, are you jealous? You know you're the only one for me."

Blushing, Sango looked away until she felt something touch her butt. The next thing that happened went so fast you didn't even see her move. All that was left was an unconscious Miroku laying on the floor and Sango holding a wooden chair that had been on the other side of her.

Shaking his head, Inuyasha knew it would end like this. This was almost exactly the way it ended when he had first met the two of them.

"Inuyasha."

Turning, Inuyasha looked over at his father who was now sitting beside him.

"Yeah, what it is?"

"You and Miroku, and I are going to help the girl."

"What!? Hey! Miroku and I were supposed to help set the bombs!"

"Yes I know but that is what everyone else was doing too and since Miroku already knows where the girl is and everyone else is partnered. I thought it would be best if you two came along with me. It's easier with more hands so will you help?"

"Keh. If you weren't my father I'd say no."

"That's why I'm glad that I am." Inutashio said before standing up and telling everyone to go to sleep. It was going to be a busy day tomorrow.

* * *

Kagome looked around the room that surrounded her. Suddenly it was dark and it took her a moment before her eyes adjusted to the look around once again but before she could, something grabbed her from behind. Confused, Kagome didn't know what to do. What was holding her? This had never happened before and M46099L had never told her what to do in a situation like this. What was happening? Why hadn't M46099L tried to protect her? Nothing made sense anymore. All she knew was that she was slowly being pulled out of her room. It was slowly fading from her sight. The strange thing was that she didn't try to stop the thing that was pulling her away from her home. It almost seemed as if it were meant to be. She slowly closed her eyes and woke up. 

She looked around the room and noticed that it was still in the middle of the night because the lights were dimmed as it would be when she went to bed. Something was going to happen tomorrow. Something that would change her life forever but before she could think about it any longer, she fell back into a dreamless sleep.

_End of Chapter Two_

So what did you think? I decided to only to follow the storyline in my original story but rewrite it to fit the characters a little more. The characters in the original story weren't really like the characters in Inuyasha so I decided to change it. I don't think it effected to the story to much so it really didn't matter. I tried to make it a little bit humorous in this chapter and I don't think the whole Miroku going unconscious thing is going to stop. Here's a bit of information about the story that I don't think will be mentioned that much in the story. Sesshoumaru and Inutashio (if that really is his name) both have black hair like Inuyasha's human form. I think I said in the last chapter that Inuyasha looks like his human form already but just incase, I said it again. Kouga doesn't have a crush on Kagome and Shippou isn't a child. He's just a year or two younger then Kagome. I think that about wraps it up. Once again, I thank all the kind people who reviewed the first chapter. You all are really kind.

_Title of the Next Chapter:  
Chapter Three: Meeting Faces From Outside_


	3. Meeting New Faces

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, I wouldn't live above a restaurant even though I really like it here. 

**AN:** I'm finally typing half of the escape chapter. It's so long that it deserved two. -.-; Well it's not really an escape but that really doesn't matter. Thanks to all those who reviewed this story. You all keep my motivation running. Thanks to **zell no miko** for telling me that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father's name is Inutaisho.

* * *

**Completely Pure**

_Chapter Three: Meeting Faces From Outside_

Rei entered the institute at six in the morning. She had left only half an hour after the doctor she had spoken to had the day before. Sighing, she finished drinking her coffee before turning on the screen to start monitoring Kagome. Today was going to be short day for Kagome. It was her fifteenth birthday today and Rei was supposed to go to a meeting for half the day to discuss what was to happen to Kagome for the next year. That meant Kagome got to spend the day by herself and not do any work. Watching Kagome sleep, she set up what was to be given to Kagome this morning. Beside her breakfast she placed a white box on the table. Inside was a gift for Kagome to keep her occupied for the day while she was away. There was a soft beep and Rei turned around to notice the Kagome was now waking up. She quickly turned on a few lights so that Kagome could see better and to notify her it was morning. Then she turned and looked at the papers that told her what she was supposed to do that day before she left for the meeting.

It was just a blank paper.

* * *

Everyone was wearing white as they gathered together that morning. Their equipment was hidden and safely tucked away so as not to explode while walking or running. Miroku wore the white lab coat once again. He was to go in first and get ready for when they went to save the girl.

"Hey Miroku. Get going so we can leave."

"Don't rush me."

Inuyasha snorted and turned back to reviewing the floor plan of the institute. If he had to rescue this girl with Miroku and his father, he'd do it right so they didn't get stuck in the building when it exploded.

"Now I'm ready." Miroku said as he buttoned his coat and started briskly walking towards the institute with the rest of the group slowly following behind. As soon as they came into sight of the institute, they all scattered except for Miroku, Inuyasha, and Inutaisho. Staying hidden, Inuyasha and his father carefully followed Miroku to the main security room. As planned, they waited outside for Miroku to knock out the guards in the main security room and for him to cut the power before calling the rest of the group on their cellular phones and notifying them to start planting the bombs. When that was finished, they only had forty minutes to help rescue the girl and get out before the building came down.

Inuyasha pulled off his hat letting his hair fall down as he waited for Miroku. Having all his hair piled on top of his head was beginning to give him a headache because he rarely ever put it up and it was very long. Sighing he scratched his head and began to set his watch as all the power went out and Miroku came out of the security room. Taking short glances at his father, he watched him start calling the rest of the group and then a few minutes later, the count down began.

* * *

I couldn't remember what happened in my dream the day before as I finished brushing my hair and went to sit down like usual. Today was special. I just know it. I quickly pushed my thoughts away about what it was when I heard the table gradually come down. When it finally stopped, I looked at the white box sitting on the table confused until I heard M46099L say something.

"Happy fifteenth birthday Kagome."

Realization hit me as I thanked M46099L. 'This is what was so special! Why didn't I realize it before!' I thought happily. I could feel myself smile as I opened the box up and the table with my breakfast rose back up. If I had a mirror, I could probably see my eyes sparkling. Inside the box was a pure white teddy bear. I never had one in my life and had only been told about them through M46099L. It was so cute! Before I knew it, I was spinning around hugging the bear repeating the words thank you to M466099L over and over again. Suddenly the lights flickered and dimmed in my room.

"There must be a problem. It is a good thing that I have a backup electrical system. Just wait as I fix it."

I nodded to M46099L and went to go sit on my bed with the teddy bear. I was confused, once again. This had never happened before in my life. It was a good thing M46099L was so smart. It would fix the problem and I wouldn't be confused anymore even though I could feel deep down inside me that this wouldn't be the end of my confusion for a long while.

* * *

Rei quickly grabbed the phone beside her and tried to call the main security room after she had switched off the microphone leading to Kagome's room. There was no dial tone. Sighing, she didn't know what to do. All the other scientists had already left to get ready for the meeting and she was just finishing up with Kagome before she was going to leave to. Casting a glance towards the screen to see Kagome sitting on her bed with her new present, she quickly stood up and headed towards to door to see what had happened but before she could, the doors opened and in stepped the doctor from the day before. Relief washed over her that it wasn't some maniac killer she began to talk to him.

"Thank god someone's still here. Do you know what happened with the power? I..." Rei's voice faulted as she noticed to other people in plain white clothing follow the doctor into the room. Less then a minute later, Rei ran and towards the microphone on the control panel.

"Kagome! Whatever happens, don't go with anyone! Please listen! Kago-" she was cut off as a hand covered her mouth and pulled her back. She stared at the screen to see Kagome's reaction. Kagome was still sitting on her bed playing with the bear.

She had forgotten to switch the microphone back on.

* * *

There was a bunch of noises above me and I looked up for a brief moment before going back to the white teddy bear I held in my hands. Smiling to myself slightly, I moved my hands over its soft fur when suddenly the table began to come down. A little started I jumped up off my bed and hugged the white bear to my chest. I watched as the table slowly came down. Something was standing on it and shouting back up where it had come from. The usual light that shone down was dimmed like the lights of the room. The thing that stood on the table resembled myself a little but not completely. It had long hair like mine but it's voice was definitely different and it's body shape was different. My curiosity won the best of me and I stepped closer to the being. I guessed it was a human like myself but I had never seen one before so that really didn't help me. When the table finally reached the ground, I couldn't hold back any longer. I was always to curious.

"Who and what are you?"

The human looked a startled but seemed to shake it off quickly. It quickly jumped off the table grabbed my arm and jumped back on, pulling me along with it.

"I got her, hurry up and get us back up." The human yelled back up and glanced back at me. The table started to move up again and that woke me up from my shock of being grabbed and pulled so quickly.

"H-hey! You didn't answer me! Are you even listening to me?" I asked confused with what was going on. With my other arm, I held tightly to my teddy bear. There was no way I was going to let go of it now. I didn't want to lose it.

The human seemed to ignore my question and just held me in place on the table until we got to the top. Even then it didn't let go of my arm. It pulled me off the table and let me gather my balance from being pulled yet again. I looked around the room and saw three more figures standing in the room. I didn't know what to do and I could tell I looked really, really confused. I did what I had really wanted to do for awhile now and now that I seemed to have all the humans attention, I finally asked.

"Can one of you please tell me what is going on?"

_End of Chapter Three_

**AN:** There. Chapter three is finished! I hope you like it. I would've continued but I'm  
really tired now so that's why it's in two parts. Please review!

_Title of Chapter four:  
Chapter Four: An Explanation Getting Out_


	4. An Explanation Getting Out

**Disclaimer:** Read the disclaimer for all the other chapters. I don't own anything...well almost anything. -.-; 

**AN:** Lalala...here's the fourth chapter! I would've posted it earlier but when I was typing it, a thunder storm suddenly came in really fast. I didn't even know that there was going to be a storm. It just started raining like crazy and I didn't want my computer to get screwed up by a black out. -.-;;; Also, don't expect me to post on Mondays unless I missed posting on a Sunday because I am almost always never home so that means no computer for me. Another message is I won't be posting as often as I would like to from now on. It's because I have so much homework to do that I'm falling more behind then I already am and it's hard to keep up with it at the same time as writing this story. I'm really sorry about that. Sooooooo....here's the second part of the escape chapter!

* * *

**Completely Pure**

_Chapter Four: An Explanation Getting Out_

I looked at the other humans in the room. One seemed to be covering another's mouth so it couldn't speak.

"Hey Miroku. We still have some time, why don't you explain this to her a little bit." the human holding me said beside me.

"Why yes, of course. My name is Miroku. The person beside you is Inuyasha and the person holding the lovely lady over there is Inutaisho, Inuyasha's father. We are here to help you escape to the outside world." the human named Miroku said with some odd hand gestures.

That really didn't help. What was a lovely lady and a father? Father sounded similar to the word mother but I really didn't know what that meant either. That's when I remembered M46099L.

"Wait! What happened to M46099L? What did you do to it? It was supposed to see what was wrong."I still felt a little weird around these humans. That all seemed to resemble each other but the one being held seemed to resemble me the most.

The humans named Miroku, Inuyasha, and Inutaisho seemed to look down at the human that Miroku called the lovely lady, even though I was pretty sure that lovely lady was not the human's name. Inutaisho moved its hand away from the lovely lady's mouth but still held it back. "Why don't you explain to her." Inutaisho said.

I was still confused.

* * *

Rei glared at Inutaisho briefly before turning back to look at Kagome. Something sparked inside her and she started shouting towards her.

"Kagome! Get out of here now! Don't let them take yo-"Inutaisho's hand was back over her mouth once again before he quickly said to just explain about M46099L. Kagome continued to look confused throughout everything. Sighing, Rei gave in and started to explain to Kagome what was going on when Inutaisho took his hand off her mouth again.

"Kagome...I'm...M46099L."

Rei watched as Kagome smiled and shook her head. "You can't be M46099L. M46099L is just a computer that's taken care of me my whole life. Can you tell me where it went?"

"No, Kagome I really am M46099L. I speak to you through that microphone on the control panel over there."

Kagome seemed a little confused as to how that was possible for a few moments until she seemed to figure it out. She may seem like she didn't know much but what she did know, she knew very well.

"So you spoke into the computer and it altered your voice to sound differently."

Usually, when someone found out that they had been lied to for a long time, you would hear betrayal in their voice but all that seemed to be displayed in Kagome's was ease.

"Yes. That's true."

"I see. So the light you called heaven was just this large lamp with four light bulbs in it that produces over 1000 watts of focussed energy per second and the control panel controlled the movement of the table that would come down when you thought it was an appropriate time for me to eat."

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Inutaisho seemed to be a little shocked as to how well the girl's knowledge was when Rei numbly nodded to answer Kagome's question. They were also surprised at how well she had taken it.

"Please Kagome, I'm.."

Suddenly Miroku cellular phone started ringing. He quickly grabbed it and checked to see what was happening. Nodding, he turned it off and started heading to the door.

"It seems that Kouga accidentally set the bombs to go off in only thirty minutes. How much time to we have left Inuyasha?" Miroku said when he heard the alarm on Inuyasha's watch go off."

"Five minutes."

"Then we best be going. Oh and miss..." Miroku directed his voice to Rei, I suggest you run."

With that, Inutaisho pushed Rei towards the control panel and ran out the door with Miroku and Inuyasha who pulled Kagome along with him. Kagome tried to keep up with them but ended up being dragged still due to the fact that she had never really had to run in her life. She was so concentrated on trying to run that she missed what Inuyasha had said to her until she noticed they were slowing down.

"W-what?"

"I said your name's Kagome right?" Inuyasha said without turning around.

"Yes it is. Why do you ask?"

"Well Kagome," he said slowing down finally to a stop and crouching down, "you run to slow. Hurry up and get on before we both end up dead in the explosion."

Nodding, Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha's back as quickly as possible, still gripping the white teddy bear she had held in her free hand. Even though she didn't know if she had climbed on right and what dead and explosion really meant, by the sound of Inuyasha's voice, it didn't sound like a very good thing that she would want to experience in the near future.

Inuyasha stood up and started running ahead again and caught up with Miroku and Inutaisho fairly fast. It seemed almost like he flew down the halls at the speed he was running. It felt like nothing else Kagome had ever felt before. It was exciting. They had all made it out of the building with two minutes to spare and they continued running onward. Still gripping the bear and Inuyasha's shoulders so she wouldn't fall, Kagome twisted her head around to face the building that she had been in all her life and didn't know that there was more to, she watched as in less then a minute later it 'exploded' and crumbled to the ground. She continued to look at it with ease until it was out of sight. Then she turned her head back around to watch what was going on ahead of her. She watched as they passed by other buildings that she hadn't seen before until the finally arrived in what Inuyasha had shouted to her, was called a park. When they stopped running. Inuyasha crouched back down and let Kagome climb off his back. There stood seven other humans not including Inuyasha, Miroku, and Inutaisho who were now resting under something she didn't know the name of from the run. The only thing she knew about the thing was that it seemed to have many small green things attached to it at the top. The seven humans seemed to watch her from where they were sitting as she walked around a bit to loosen her stiff legs. When she had first arrived with Inuyasha, Inutaisho, and Miroku, the seven had all worn white suits but now the suits were piled together and they seemed to be wearing different coloured clothing. After a few moments she stopped walking and looked at the seven humans she didn't know the names to. They just continued watching her. Kagome thought for a moment before remembering what Miroku did when they had meet. She smiled before she decided to introduce herself.

"Hello. My name is Kagome. What are all of your names? I have a feeling that we will be seeing each other fairly often from now on."

They seemed startled when she spoke with ease and without fear towards them but Inuyasha, Miroku, and Inutaisho were beginning to get used to it. A few moments later one of the humans more similar to her stood up smiling and walked over to her. It had long hair much like herself but it seemed to be pulled back by something.

"Hi, I'm Sango. That's Kouga, Ayame, Shippou, Jaken, Sesshoumaru, and Rin." Sango said pointing out each person when she said their names.

Kagome bowed slightly holding her teddy bear to her chest.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Trust me, the pleasure is all ours milady."

Kagome turned to see that Miroku had risen from his rest and was now standing beside her is a very deep bow. He had also somehow changed quickly out of his lab coat.

A little startled, it took Kagome a minute to reply because she was trying to figure out how he had gotten beside her so fast and changed so quickly. "I-I guess that it is." She said straightening up. Kagome started to back away from Miroku when he seemed to get closer and closer. There was something about Miroku that made Kagome feel that she shouldn't be to close to him. That was until she had backed up and tripped over a rock, nearly dropping her bear and landing on Inuyasha who had stood back up and also had changed from his white suit from where he was sitting awhile ago, but nobody had noticed before now. She quickly got and ran behind him. Even though Inuyasha seemed closer to being the same as Miroku then she was, she felt better being close to Inuyasha then Miroku. Maybe it was just because Inuyasha was the first human other then herself she had met that made her feel more comfortable being near him or maybe it was because he had carried her out of the building so that they wouldn't be dead from the explosion, even though she still didn't know what dead meant and had only guessed that an explosion was the crash of the building and the smoke and fire surrounding it. Whatever it was, she didn't care as long as there was something in-between her and Miroku. Inuyasha seemed to be the closest and safest thing from where she had tripped and that, she guessed was just coincidence.

"It's seems, Miroku, that Kagome has more sense then some of the other girls in this world."Inutaisho said from where he was sitting. He smiled watching as Kagome stayed behind his son Inuyasha with her teddy bear like he was some kind of life support because she was also clutching onto his shirt from behind. Inuyasha himself didn't seem to be moving, mostly from shock that someone was hiding behind him even though it was from the all perverted Miroku.

Miroku sniffled a little bit. "But she doesn't even know me yet."

"I think that's a good thing." Sango said walking over to stand beside him.

"Hey!"

"Look Miroku, she's never come in contact with humans before less then an hour ago. I don't think you should be getting to close to her to quickly. At least let the girls talk to her first. Then maybe the rest of the guys and then finally you."

"Really? I thought she looked kinda cosy behind Inuyasha. Are you sure they haven't met before this? I mean look! Inuyasha's never been or has let any woman be this close to him before other then his mother and that's as close as you could get because he was inside of her for nine months and ah shit..I on! Wouldn't she look great standing beside me and only me in a photo? Maybe even with my arm around-"

Two loud thumps were heard as Miroku slammed into a nearby tree with two bumps on his head. Inuyasha and Sango still stood where they were except now their hands were formed into punches and their faces displaying various amounts of anger. Kagome peeked out from behind Inuyasha to see Miroku slide to the ground unconscious and Inutaisho sigh, getting up to go drag Miroku away just incase he woke up and started talking all over again. Then, five minutes later, she finally let go and came out from behind Inuyasha and looked at everyone questioningly.

"Is that how you usually say goodbye to Miroku?"

_End of Chapter Four_

Yes, I know it was a odd ending for this chapter but I couldn't think of anything else. At least Inuyasha being nice to Kagome and it is my longest chapter yet...I think.  
Originally, this chapter was supposed to be longer and have a have everyone go back to the hotel which, surprise, surprise, Intaisho owns. From there they were all supposed to talk to Kagome but I decided to change what I was going to put in that part so it's going to be in the next chapter. Thanks to all those who have reviewed, you're all the best!

_Title of Chapter Five:  
Chapter Five: What's A Boy And A Girl? A Day Ends In Peace_


	5. What's A Boy And A Girl? A Day Ends In P...

**Disclaimer:** I don't know Inuyasha but I will soon own an archery set. 

**AN:** I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SUCH A LONG TIME...even though it was only five days. -.- I was going to type this Tuesday but someone I knew died and I forgot about this story that day and the next. I tried to put it up yesterday and Thursday but wasn't working for me! . I didn't put it up on Friday becuause it was the day of the funeral. I didn't even go to the funeral either. -.-; I really didn't know the guy very well but he was really nice. All those who did know him very well will mourn gravely...but I really don't like depressing moods so let's change the subject! I found out that I have a white teddy bear for real! I didn't even know I had one even though I do love plushies... -.-;;; Ah, well, er...um let's go back to the story now and I'll hold my teddy and watch. ;;;

**

* * *

**

**Completely Pure**

_Chapter Five: What's A Boy And A Girl? A Day Ends In Peace_

As soon Kagome asked her question, Inuyasha had backed away and went to help his father, not wanting to have to try to explain anything to her. It had taken awhile for Sango to explain to Kagome that you shouldn't knock Miroku unconscious and that really, you shouldn't hit anyone to say goodbye to them because it was rude and could very well be painful but should Miroku make her feel uncomfortable again, to just call her and that she would handle it. Now Kagome sat in the backseat of what she was told was called an automobile or in short, a car. There was a window to her left side and Sango on her right who was talking to Miroku, who was on her other side, and Inuyasha, who sat infront of Miroku. Inutaisho, who was "driving", sat infront of herself. She didn't pay attention though, she was to mesmerised by everything that she saw outside the window.

"Hey Kagome."

"..."

"Kagome?"

"..."

"Kagome."

"Eh?" Kagome blinked and turned to look at Inutaisho who was watching her through the rear view mirror.

"Interesting isn't it."

Nodding, Kagome shifted so she was facing forward but still kept her eyes looking outside the window. "It's so different out here..." she whispered loud enough for Inutaisho to hear. Sango and Miroku were still talking to each other beside her but Inuyasha had stopped to just listen to both conversations.

"You've got a lot to learn and to see Kagome. I'll be here to help and I'm sure everyone else will be willing to help you to." Inutaisho said while turning a corner.

Sighing, Kagome nodded once again and turned back to the window, soon falling asleep leaning her head on the window slightly.

Inuyasha quickly cast a glance at Kagome while Sango and Miroku still continued to talk non-stop while Inutaisho concentrated on driving. There was something about this girl that made him feel odd. He'd never felt this way before nor did he know what it could possibly mean. Soon, he just ended up watching her in the corner of his eye.

"Inuyasha...What do you find so interesting behind you?"

Inuyasha suddenly realized that he had turned his head a little to watch Kagome because she was behind him on a diagonal. He slowly turned his head so as to make it look he wasn't embarrassed to be caught watching Kagome and to make it look like he had been just watching his father drive.

"I wasn't looking behind me you perverted idiot. What made you think that I'd want to look at you? I was only watching my father."

A small grin appeared on Miroku's face. Inuyasha hadn't noticed that he and Sango had stopped talking for five minutes to just watch him and see what he was doing. They both knew he had been watching Kagome but they had also known that he wouldn't admit that he was either.

"Sure Inuyasha. I believe you like I always do."

"You barely ever do."

"Oh, you're right. I don't now do I."

"Bastard."

"I thought I was a pervert."

Inuyasha scowled,"Fine! You're a perverted bastard, happy?"

"Very much."

"Miroku, Inuyasha, stop arguing. You'll wake up Kagome." Sango said with a small sigh. Inuyasha scowled again and just stared out the windshield, watching the road like his father was, only, not because if he wasn't, they might all die. All that was heard for the rest of the ride was Miroku explaining why being a pervert was so much fun and so on and so on. When the car finally parked in front of the Landor hotel and Miroku opened the door beside him, he was immediately kicked by Sango making him sprawl out onto the pavement of the parking lot.

"Hey, that hurt..." Miroku said trying to stand up while rubbing his behind where he had been kicked at the same time as giving Sango a hurt look. Unfortunately, Sango wasn't watching.

"Oh sorry Miroku, I forgot you were there." she said sarcastically before turning to wake Kagome up.  
Inuyasha got out of the car after Inutaisho. He then walked by Miroku, heading towards the hotel, and hit him in the head as he passed. "You deserved it." he said over his shoulder as he walked up to the front door of the hotel to wait for them before entering.

After Inutaisho had checked if he had any messages at the counter and after they had stopped Kagome from nearly breaking an expensive vase in the lobby because she was trying to examine it, the had made it up to the top level of the hotel where everyone else was waiting outside the door to an apartment.

Inutaisho unlocked the door and everyone entered and took a place to sit. Kagome, not really knowing what she should do, went and leaned against a wall and watched as the group began talking about what had happened back at the building she had been in. She began to examine everyone a bit until she found one question that she just couldn't figure out and just had to have an answer to. Stepping away from the wall, she blinked before she started talking.

"Um...sorry to interrupt but I have a small question to ask."

Everyone became silent and looked at her.

"Well, um...you all know that I've never seen another human before and um...well...I was watching you all and there's something that I don't understand." Looking around, she saw Miroku and faintly smiled. "Miroku, can I use you for an example?"

"Whatever you say, milady." he said standing up.

"Thanks. Can you stand over there?" she pointed to a spot beside her that was thankfully over an arm's length away.

"Sure."

When Miroku finally was in the spot and was facing everyone, Kagome continued talking.

"Okay, now look at Miroku, then look at me. There's a difference right?"

Everyone did what they were told but ended up just all looking a little confused.

Sighing, Kagome reworded her question in hope that they would understand what she meant.

"I seem to have something up here," she said pointing to her chest, "And he doesn't." she said pointing to Miroku's chest.

"Now my question is, why do I have these while he doesn't?"

Everyone seemed to stare at her oddly.

"Uh...didn't they teach you health?" Sango said from where she sat.

"Health?" Kagome looked at Sango questioningly. "Do you mean like eating healthy food and working out to stay fit?"

"Not...exactly..."

"She means don't you know what a boy or a male is?"Shippou said.

"A boy? A male? What do you mean?"

"Do you even know you're a girl?"

"I'm a girl? What's a girl? Is that why we're different? Is it because I'm a girl and he's a boy?"

"There are many more differences between the two of us Kagome." Miroku said taking a step closer to Kagome.

"Really? Like what? Can you tell me?"

"Of course. Well I also have what we call a -" before Miroku could continue, Sango was up and standing beside him and stuffing tissue into his mouth.

"Hehehe...why don't I explain it to you over there Kagome." Sango said smiling strangely.

"Umm...okay..." Kagome said while watching as Miroku coughed up the tissue out of his mouth.

"Great! Come on!" Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her to the other side of the room to try to explain what the differences between boy and girls were. Unfortunately, they didn't get to far. It was already dark outside when Sango finally gave up because some of the questions Kagome asked, Sango just couldn't get herself to answer.

"Kagome, Sango."

Sango and Kagome both turned towards Inutaisho as he walked up to them.

"Everyone has gone to sleep already. You both should to." smiling, Inutaisho directed his gaze to Kagome. "The rooms are slipt between boys and girls. Usually the girls sleep in one room and the boys sleep in the other but because you usually sleep by yourself, you can sleep in the extra room I have here. Tomorrow we'll be leaving to go to our usual homes and I wouldn't mind if you stayed with Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and I. The only problem is that you will be the only girl in the house but Sango only lives down one block so you can visit each other if that's okay with you."

"Thank you Inutaisho. I'd be glad to stay at your house, whatever it is, and I'll help you with whatever you'd like because I'm in your debt for taking me out of the institute." Kagome said bowing slightly.

"This is great! Now I won't be completely surrounded by boys! Kagome, we are going to be awesome friends...including Ayame of course." Sango said happily before pausing for a moment. "Hey, Kagome, I just realized that you look like someone I know but I can't remember who...oh well, it doesn't matter. I probably don't know them that well if I can't remember them. Come on, I'll show you where the bathroom and your room for tonight will be. I've got an extra toothbrush and towel that you can have and you can borrow my hairbrush."

Kagome said goodnight to Inutaisho and followed Sango to the washroom where she was given the toothbrush and towel. From there, she brushed her teeth and went to the washroom, and then, once again, followed Sango but this time to the extra bedroom where she would be staying for the night. Saying goodnight to Sango, she closed the door, went over to sit on the bed and turned to look out the large window beside it.

'Things are changing so fast...' Kagome thought to herself as she stood back up, leaving the white bear, and went through a drawer to find something to wear that she could sleep in. Finding a robe, she slipped off the white dress she wore and put it on. While tying it to stay closed, she noticed a pile of books sitting on top of the drawer. She had a really good memory so when she had been taught how to read she could remember it very quickly, but she just didn't learn as much as she had hoped for when she started reading out of one of the books, she gotten confused for what seemed to be the thousandth time that day. She went through a few more books until she came to one that said "English Dictionary" on top. Once she started reading it, it had been even more confusing than the others but pretty soon she realized that this book told you what other words meant. 'At least I can learn a few things even thou I'm pretty sure I won't remember a lot of this in the morning' she thought happily as she walked back to the bed and sat down leaning her back against the backboard. She pulled the white bear to sit on her lap while she read the dictionary in the moonlight from the window until she had finished reading it very quickly, basically just skimming through it, and fell asleep. In her dream was sitting in the park that she had seen earlier but this time there was a river in front of her and she could feel herself laughing at something but she didn't know what had happened to make her laugh so hard. In her hands she held the white bear and she knew that there were other people around herself but she couldn't see them. All she knew was that she was happy, sitting and laughing for no reason beside a river with her bear and some other people. It felt wonderful as the wind blew her hair in her face making her laugh harder because she couldn't see and then some people sat down on either side of her, one laughing like she was while the other was silent. She couldn't help but smile. It was amazing seeing new things surrounding her and it was comforting to know other people were there to help her along the way.

'This,' she thought laying down to face the clouds, 'is something I never want to forget.' Unfortunately for her, when she would wake up a few hours later, she wouldn't remember her dream. Instead, she would continue learning with the help of her new friends.

_End_

**AN:** Yes, I know this chapter is really stupid. I just couldn't think of anything for this chapter. My friend wanted me to put something down during the scene where she doesn't know what a boy and a girl was but when I thought about it, it was to perverted for me to write. Anyways, I think this fic is going to turn into a lot more humour because I keep coming up with weird ideas in my mind. Oh, yeah, and don't think that the rest of the story is just going to be everyone helping Kagome to get used to life outside the institute even thou that does take up a lot of the story because the people in the institute aren't all dead and they'll be coming around soon, not for a while, but soon and they'll want to get Kagome back so they can restart the institute with her and some new children to. AH! I just gave away some of the plot of the story...oh well, you'd find out sooner or later right? Next chapter I hope will be better because I really didn't have that much motivation to write this one, nor ideas on what to make it good. Thanks to the people that reviewed. You're all so nice and kind and nice and happy and did I mention nice?

_Title of Chapter Six:_

_Chapter Six: You'll Learn One Day And The Next Thing You Know, You'll Start School_


	6. You'll Learn One Day And The Next Thing ...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and never will unless..nah 

**AN:** Hiya people! It's been a loooooooooong time hasn't it. -.-;;; Sorry about the delay. It's been a very bad two months and one of the reason's why it's been bad is that my computer crashed and erased the new chapters. To make a long story short, I'm back and please don't be mad at me and on with the story.

Thank you to all the kind people who review. You're all the best!

* * *

**Completely Pure**

_Chapter Six: You'll Learn One Day And The Next Thing You Know, You'll Start School_

Kagome opened her eyes and sat up. Looking around she remembered what had happened the day before. The institute. They had been lying to her for the past 15 years of her life. She should have felt mad, one of the things she remembered from the dictionary the day before, but she didn't. Instead she felt a mix of emotions that she also remembered from the dictionary. Some sadness that the institute didn't tell her what had really been going on and a little bit excitement, an urge to go see the unknown outside.well at least, the unknown outside to her. Smiling she got out of her bed and gathered up the things Sango had given to her the day before. From there, she went on to do what she did every morning out of habit. She headed into the washroom and shut the door.

* * *

Inuyasha yawned as he woke up. Rolling over he saw Miroku and smirked. During the night Miroku wouldn't stop snoring so in order to get some well deserved sleep; Inuyasha had stumbled out of his own bed and shoved him off his bed. Unfortunately, Miroku was still sleeping and snoring. In a last attempt to shut him up, Inuyasha had grabbed a sock that had been sitting on the floor and stuffed it into Miroku's mouth so now, in the morning's light that shone through the hotel's window, Inuyasha had a perfect view of Miroku lying on the floor, one leg still on the bed with a drool absorbed sock stuffed into his mouth. At least he was breathing through his nose.

Inuyasha yawned once more and got out of his bed and changed into a clean pair of clothes before starting to pack up. If Miroku asked him who did it to him when he woke up, he could always blame it on Kouga.

Slinging his bag over his shoulder, Inuyasha quietly made it out of the room. If there was one good thing about waking up in to morning, he knew what it was. The silence and that the washroom was always free. If he had woken up another hour later like everyone else was going to, he'd never be able to get in especially if the girls got in first. How long did they stay in the washroom in the mornings? He wouldn't know. Sighing, Inuyasha almost walked into a wall because of lose of sleep when he was trying to make Miroku shut up. Picking up his pace and headed to the washroom. Cursing a little, he quickly opened the door and walked over to the sink and turned the faucet on. After he had splashed some water onto his face, he let his eyes finish adjusting to being awake. That's when he noticed the mirror in front of him was fogged up and he heard the sound of running water. He slowly turned to face the shower and froze.

* * *

Kagome had finished washing herself and was just standing in the shower letting the water run down her back. Unlike her old shower where she had a door and had to stand up all the time, the tub in the hotel had a curtain like thing instead of a door and enough space to almost completely lie down. Suddenly she heard the door open and someone come into the washroom. Waiting a few moments, she turned and pulled the curtain back just enough to poke her head out from behind it. She blinked then smiled before pulling the curtain closed again so the water wouldn't make a puddle on the floor.

"Good morning Inuyasha!" She called from the shower.

"Is anyone else awake yet?"

Suddenly Kagome heard the door whip open and slam shut. Confused, she poked her head out once again. Inuyasha was gone. She quickly finished her shower and changed to go look where Inuyasha had gone to in such a rush. As soon as she got out of the washroom, she noticed him leaning against the wall beside the door, his face a little red.

"Hey? What's wrong?"

"D-d-d-don't you know what a lock is?!"

"Um. Something you use for privacy?"

"Yes it is! Why didn't you lock the door?"

"There was a lock on the door? I've never seen one before."

"Huh? Why are you looking at me with that strange face?" "How on earth do you know what a lock is if you haven't seen one before?!" Inuyasha asked with an exasperated tone.

"I read in something called a dictionary I found in the room I slept in."

"You read a dictionary?"

"Now you're making an even stranger face then before. Why is that?"

".Nothing. Come on, I'll show you what and how to use a lock."

* * *

After Inuyasha explained to Kagome about the lock, he told go sit somewhere until he was done using the washroom. Nodding, she walked over and sat on a couch before turning to gaze outside the window at the sky. A few moments later Inuyasha came out of the washroom and sat in a chair on the opposite side of the room watching her. Time slowly passed in silence until.

"MPPHH MMMPH!!!!!!!"

Miroku ran into the room and then into the washroom. A loud choking and gagging sound later, Miroku walked out of the washroom with an angry look on his face.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha looked at Miroku keeping a straight face. "Yeah? What?"

"Who...stuffed...Shippo's...dirty...sock...into...MY...MOUTH!"

The corner of Inuyasha's mouth twitched a little. "Kouga did. Around 3 am in the morning because you wouldn't stop snoring and nobody could get to sleep."

Miroku seethed in and out while storming back into the room the guys were sleeping in. After a few crashes and shouts from inside the room, Inuyasha couldn't keep his mouth closed any longer and started laughing like he was crazy. Sango, Ayame and Rin came out of their room to see what the problem was. There was a moment of silence before Miroku came back out, walked past the girls and stood in front of Inuyasha with a hurt look.

"I thought you were my best friend!" He whined.

Inuyasha snort. "Yeah, right.A lecher like you." He said while Kouga and Shippo came out of the room that he guessed was now trashed.

"I'm hurt."

"Go suck you're thumb then."

"You know I got out of that habit five months ago!"

Everyone in the room was silent once more before Sango took a step towards Miroku.

"You.still.sucked your thumb.five months ago?" She said smiling.

"I.err.um..."

Everyone started laughing except for Kagome and on! Can't we all pretend I didn't say that?" Miroku whined.

"No!" Ayame shouted before having to sit down in her fit of laughter.

Inutaisho came out of his room rubbing his eyes. "What's all the noise about?"

That just made everyone laugh harder.

Looking towards Kagome like she was the only sane one in the room, he asked her.

"Something about Miroku and sucking his th-" Kagome was cut off as Miroku covered her mouth with his hand.

"Ahahaha..It's funny see, you really don't need to know." Miroku said faking laughter.

Sesshoumaru, who had at some point came out of his room, looked at Miroku for a moment before saying something.

"What is it Miroku? Did you finally reach puberty?"

* * *

As they all started to leave the hotel, Sango called to Kagome who had found a bag to put the things that Sango had given to her and her teddy bear in.

"What is it Sango?"

"I remembered who you sort of resembled! Her name's Kikyo."

"Kikyo? Will I get to meet her?"

"Well, I haven't really talked to her that much but I pretty sure you'll get to meet her when we go to school tomorrow."

"School? Sounds like a fun place! I can't wait to go there." Kagome said cheerfully before stepping into the elevator.

Sango froze. "Oh no.Inutaisho!"

"What is it Sango?"

"We have a little problem with Kagome."

"Well what is it?"

"She has to go to school."

"Hm. good point. Alright go and register her at the high school tomorrow."

"But what will they school think? She probably doesn't know what a dog is!"

"I'll think of something and call the school today. Tomorrow just bring Kagome to the school and follow along with whatever they tell you. Just make sure you're in all her classes so she doesn't get into any trouble."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I've also got a lot of other work to do for Kagome so I won't forget."

"Alright."

The elevator bell chimed and the doors opened to let them off. Once they finally got out of the hotel, Inutaisho let Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha into his car. Kouga had already left with Ayame and Shippo while Sesshoumaru had his own car and was leaving with Rin and Jaken. Once they had gotten out of the parking lot, Inutaisho asked them what they wanted to eat for breakfast.

"Food." Sango said looking for her wallet.

"Anything edible please." Said Miroku.

"What? Like a sock?" Inutaisho teased as Sango and he started laughing while Miroku just glared back. Once the laughter died down, Inuyasha spoke.

"Ramen."

Kagome turned to look over at Inuyasha. "What's ramen?"

Inuyasha tried to turn to face her but it was a little hard because she was sitting directly behind him instead of on a diagonal like the day before.

"Ramen is a type of instant noodles."

"That's the only thing he can cook." Sango whispered into Kagome's ear.

Kagome smiled. "That sounds good. I'd like some ramen to please."

"Then it's settled! We're going to a noodle house!" Miroku said happily.

"A noodle house?" Kagome looked at Miroku shocked. "We're going to see a house made out of noodles? What happens when it rains?"

_End of Chapter 6_

**AN:** I'm sorry for making fun of Miroku. It's just so easy to make fun of him. This chapter was suppose to have more meaning in it but because I had to retype it and because I haven't updated in over 2 months, I stopped it here and just made it a happy/stupid chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and please review.

_Title of the next chapter: Chapter 7: Shopping And School Don't Mix_


	7. Shopping and School Don't Mix

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is not mine so don't sue me because I just got a new wallet and don't want it to disappear again. -.-;;;; ...Stupid...wallet...lost...$200 dollars... 

**AN:** Hiya peps! I'm happy! I got a new wallet. This time it has a chain so I won't lose it. -.-;;;;; Anyways yeah it's time to continue on with the story. Just one question before we begin. When should this story take place? In the fall or spring because we don't have school in the summer and then it would be snowing in the winter when it isn't in my story. -.- Please tell me.

* * *

**Completely Pure**

_Chapter 7: Shopping And School Don't Mix_

After they had eaten, Inutaisho had given some money and then dropped the girls off at the mall so that they could get some materials for Kagome. Inuyasha and Miroku had decided just to head home with Inutaisho. If it was the one thing that they knew, they knew NOT to go shopping with girls. Giving a small wave, Inutaisho drove out of the parking lot of the mall leaving Kagome being pulled towards the mall entrance by Sango.

"Remember what I'm going to tell you now, okay?"

Kagome nodded.

Sango stopped in front of the door. "Alright then. If anyone asks you to go anywhere with them and you don't know them, don't go and come look for me, understand?"

Kagome nodded again.

"Next, if you see anything you like, show and tell me. Inutaisho gave you a LOT of money here so you should spend it wisely. Oh and if you walk into someone or accidentally push them or anything like that, apologize to them. You do know how to apologize right?"

Kagome nodded once more.

"Great! Now what else should I say." Sango said pulling open the door and stepping in, then going back to counting off the things Kagome needed to remember.

Upon entering, Kagome half listened to Sango talk while she took in the sight around her. Stores were lined up on both sides of her. Within them held some things she recognized and some things she didn't. Fascinated, Kagome accidentally wondered away from Sango without her noticing. Ten minutes later, Sango was still standing there busy talking to Kagome who was no longer there.

"The last thing is do not leave my sight. I don't want you to get los- "Sango stopped walking and finally noticed that Kagome was gone. Looking around, she couldn't see her anywhere.

"...Aw damn!" was the last thing she said before running into the crowd of people shopping.

* * *

'This was amazing! I've never seen so many colours at once!' I walked around a corner and spotted a store filled with toys like my own but not the same. I couldn't help but stare as I walked by the store.and right into something making me fall backwards. I looked from where I sat on the ground to another girl sitting in front of me. Standing up quickly, I tried to remember what Sango had told me earlier.

"I'm so sorry for walking into you. Please forgive my incompetence and rudeness." I said this slowly while tilting my head downwards. If this wasn't what Sango meant for and apology, then I was going to take a long time to get used to this world.

"Hey Kikyo. Did you cut your hair? It seems shorter."

"That's not me."

I blinked and looked up. The girl I saw earlier was now standing with another girl behind her. I took a step backwards. The girl behind the first looked like me! Is it possible to look the same?

"Huh? Kikyo? You were behind me?"

"I was the whole time." The Kikyo person said calmly.

"Oh I see. Well then, who are you? Kikyo's twin maybe?" the other girl said smiling.

"N-no. I've never meet either of you before. It's my first time here. I just moved out of my old home. My name is Kagome." I repeated what I had been told from Inutaisho earlier.' So the girl that looked like me was the Kikyo that Sango had told me about. I wonder if she is as nice as Sango is to me'

"Hehehe... even both your names start with a K! This is so cool. Maybe you are twins separated by birth and finally you meet for the first time!"

"Stop it. You know I only have one sibling and that's Kaede." Kikyo said turning to walk away. "Come on. I'm hungry, let's go to the cafeteria."

Nodding the girl turned back towards me. "Hey maybe I'll see you at the high school since you just moved here! I better get going, Kikyo might get mad me if I stay here to long. Hopefully we can talk again sometime and see if you have anymore similarities with Kik. See ya!" She said smiling before following Kikyo away.

I watched as both Kikyo and the girl disappeared into the crowd before going back to walking and looking around the mall. It was so interesting.

Soon I spotted two familiar people in something called 101 Arcade. Walking in, I went over to where Kouga was bent over a game with Ayame standing beside him watching. Arcade was a funny word. I couldn't help but wonder what it meant.

"Hi Ayame, hi Kouga. What are you doing?"

Kouga glanced up for a moment before returning to the game.

Rolling her eyes, Ayame turned towards me smiling happily.

"Hey! Kouga's trying to beat the high score. Are you shopping for some new things?"

"Yes. Inutaisho dropped Sango and I off here to go buy some... materials as Sango says."

"Really? Where's Sango?"

"..." I looked back and forth to see where Sango was. I could feel my heart (yet another word I learned in the dictionary) speed up when I couldn't find her.

"Whoa! No need to panic Kagome! If Sango can't find you, she'll come here and ask for our help. She knows Kouga's almost always here so when she does come, she'll find you."

'Panic? Was that what I'm feeling right now?' I began to bite my lip. 'Where could Sango be? I didn't realize that I had lost her.'

"See look! Here she comes now! Are you relieved?"

I could feel my heart slow down when I saw Sango rushing towards me.

"There you are Sango! Where were you?" I couldn't help but ask. After all, I thought she was somewhere around me.

"You. . .stupid. . . idiot!" She said catching her breath. "I was so worried! Don't you ever wonder off again! Inutaisho would kill me if I lost you. Especially in a mall! Who knows how many psychopaths and wondering around here!"

"Eh?" I was confused. What was a psychopath?

Sighing, she grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the arcade after waving bye to Ayame and Kouga, even though I didn't think Kouga really even notice she was there because he just kept staring intently at the machine in front of him.

"Come on, we're getting you're stuff and leaving. I'm not playing cat and mouse again. I hate that game!"

"Cat and mouse?"

"Never mind."

It turned out that we stayed for another few hours. Only a quarter of the time actually shopping, the rest was spent on the indoor amusement park at one end of the mall. (**AN:** Indoor amusement parks are so cool. I went to one in Quebec and there is one really big one in Edmonton though I've never been there. I have a postcard with a picture though.) We went on the rollercoaster 22 times in a row before Sango said we should eat lunch. After that, we went on it another 14 times before Sango said we had better head over to Inutaisho's house. She called a "Taxi" which was a yellow thing that Inutaisho had with a sign on top.

When the driver pulled into the driveway of the house, Sango paid him while I took out my bags from the trunk. I stopped and waited for her at the doorway of the house. By then it was around 4:00p.m.

"I'll help you unpack then I better get going. I just hope Miroku doesn't plan on staying the night here. He does it a lot. If he does, remember to lock your bedroom door before you go to sleep. You never know what he could to. You should also lock your window now that I think of it. He might even use that." She warned me after she rang the doorbell.

"Why would Miroku want to go into my room? I don't think I have anything that he would want."

She looked directly into my eyes. "Yes you do."

We stood there waiting for someone to open the door. 'What would Miroku want that I have?' I looked down into a bag I held in my right hand. 'Maybe it's the shampoo I just got. It does have a really nice smell..."

Inuyasha appeared at the door and let us into the house. He told Sango which room I was suppose to stay in. Then he went into the living room where Miroku sat watching a moving screen of sorts. It looked kind of like a computer. Sango and I went up the staircase with the bags and entered a dark green room. After another good hour of unpacking, Sango left but not before telling me that she would see me tomorrow morning in the office and to make sure that Inuyasha took me there.

I was tired. Never before in my life had I walked so much in one day. I lay on the bed as my eyes slowly drifted shut and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Grumbling, I cursed under my breath. 'Why did I have to get that stupid girl!' Stupid wasn't suppose to insult her, it's just that she was because of all the crap the stupid institute had fed her before they had gotten her out. 'Why couldn't Miroku get her instead of me? I was comfy where I was sitting besides, that girl makes me feel uneasy.' I rethought what just went through my mind and decided it was better that I was sent instead of Miroku. You never knew what he would do if there was a girl around. That perv.

I knocked on her bedroom door and waited for a response. None came so I turned the doorknob and walked in. At first I didn't notice her lying on the bed but when I did I didn't know what to do. Would she be angry if I woke her up? She did look really relaxed but then again, does she even know how to be angry at someone?

I continued to watch her. She seemed so relaxed even though she had just been taken out of the weird institute place yesterday. How can someone adjust so quickly in such a short amount of time? I guess I was to busy watching her to hear a movement in the hallway behind me.

"I didn't know you were the type to watch people sleep."

"What do you want Miroku?"

"Oh, just wondering what was taking you so long to get back downstairs. So what were you thinking about? Stealing a kiss from the sleeping beauty maybe?" "What the hell are you talking about you lecher!? I'm not you!" I tried to keep my voice down to not wake Kagome up even though that my first intention when I saw her sleeping was on. Think about it! You'd be the first person to ever kiss her in her life plus I bet she was feeling a bit lonely being all by herself before." He winked at me and I could feel myself twitch.

"If you don't go back downstairs now, I won't be responsible for any injuries occurring in the VERY near future." I growled. It was a talent that I had no idea where I got it from.

"Okay, okay. . . you don't have to get all stingy on me." He said waving as he walked out of the room.

I stood and listened for a few moments.

"Stupid idiot, I can tell you're still standing in the god damn hall!"

I heard a sigh before he answered. "Fine. You got me; I'm leaving for real this time."

After Miroku's footsteps faded, I walked over beside the bed. How did you wake someone up when they are sleeping so peacefully? Kneeling down beside her bed, I decided on poking her because I knew for sure she wouldn't like the way I usually wake up Miroku or Sessh. . What else could I do?

* * *

I could feel something prodding my shoulder. Almost instantly, I shot open my eyes and sat up to see what was happening to me. I blinked a couple times to clear my vision and turned to see Inuyasha sitting on the floor with a strange look on his face.

"Oh. . . It's just you Inuyasha. Why are you sitting on the floor?" I never had someone sitting on the floor when I woke up before; then again, I never had anyone in wake me up before either.

"God woman! Don't snap up like that! You scared the living shit out of me!" He growled from where he was sitting.

"Shit? What did this have in common with poop? Did you poop your pants because I think that isn't really hygienic?"

"It's a figure of speech!" he said standing up really quickly. A little bit of red tinged his face.

"Oh."

"Besides, I came here to tell you it's dinnertime and that you better go down and eat or else you'll starve."

"Thank you."

"Well hurry up!" He said quickly.

"Y-yes. Okay." I quickly got off the bed and followed him down the stairs and into to the dining room.

The dining room was beautiful with its fine carved wood table and glowing crystal chandelier. I couldn't help but trace the patterns that wrapped around the table leg while I watched the others eat once I had finished. Everything was so plain back at the institute compared to here. Everything had been so very. . .well, very white. Why had I been there in the first place? I felt a shift in my mood as I thought more about the institute. They had purposely hid the fact that there was more to life then that little room that I had been in.

"What's with that look?"

I looked up to watch Inutaisho as he put down his fork onto the table. "What?"

Inutaisho smiled at me. "I suppose you aren't very good at hiding your emotions since you probably never really had much use for them before right?"

I felt my cheeks heat up and I tilted my head downwards so no one could see them. If I was right, my cheeks were probably tinted red much like Inuyasha's had been earlier, if not redder.

"I suppose I am... "

Inutaisho laughed. "There's no need to be embarrassed, it's only natural."

I paused of a moment to get my thoughts straight before speaking. "I was just thinking about the institute. I was wondering why they had me in there all this time. If you're Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father, do I have one? Do I even have a mother?" My voice cracked a little. The thought that I was alone kept going through my head. Before I believed I was only alone because I was the only human. Now that I knew that there were billions and billions of humans in the world I couldn't help but feel a little lonely. I.didn't want to be alone now that I had found some.people.

"...Kagome... There is something you may want to know. You don't have parents. It's not your fault so don't think that. A lot of people don't have parents but I'd like you to think of me as a father. After all, you are living in my house and I'm sending you to school."

"Yes school."

"Inuyasha will be taking you to the high school tomorrow so be ready. He as a tendency to be late and you have to be early tomorrow to go to the office and meet Sango and the principal."

Inuyasha snorted. "If you know me so well why don't you ask someone else to take her? Maybe Sesshoumaru because he's so dependable."

If you happened to forget Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru doesn't go to high school anymore. He's in his first year of university."

"Oh... yeah..."

"Um.excuse me. I really didn't want to interrupt your conversation but I really wanted to know what school is like."

Miroku thought for a moment. "Well you could say it's like a mall. There are lots of people and I guess you could make a connection with the stores and classrooms."

"Yeah and security would be the office wouldn't Miroku." Inuyasha said poking Miroku in the head.

"I can't help it that the store clerks love me."

"Thank god the teachers don't. That'd be disturbing."

"Yeah I know... but still it actually is much like a mall."

"So... does that mean why just walk around and buy things?" Yes, the mall was fun but it would get boring after awhile.

"No, actually if you try to pay people off, they tend to get angry."

"Really? People in the mall seemed to like getting money."

"Not the school. Especially bribes"

"Did you try to bribe yourself out of another test? I don't know how that old priest can live with you." Inutaisho said shaking his head.

Miroku just smiled. "I can't help it. Everyone loves me!"

I was confused. "What's there to love?"

* * *

My eye's slowly opened and my vision was blurry. Was I in heaven? No, heaven didn't have a ceiling at least I didn't think it did. I could hear the beeping of a heart monitor beside me and I could feel the wires attached to my arms and legs. I remembered the sounds of explosions as I ran down the hall. I was no runner so I wasn't going really fast. I could see those people who had kidnapped Kagome disappeared around a corner. Another explosion went of beside me and I fell over. There was a crack and I tried to roll away from a piece of the ceiling falling down on me. It landed on my leg and I couldn't escape as the rest of the building tumble around me. I blacked out.

I shook my head. I was starting to get a headache. Suddenly I noticed a shadow of someone standing beside the door.

"Who's there?"

The figure stepped forward but not close enough for me to make out who it was.

"Welcome back. . . Rei."

_End Of Chapter 7_

AN: Are you all happy? This update will last for another couple of months...yeah so I know I should probably update more often but I just don't have to time anymore. Who do you think the girl that Kagome met in the mall and the mysterious person who was waiting for Rei? I dunno! .

Also, I'm going to start a new story soon and I hope you'll take the time to read it when it comes out. It'll be less alternate reality because there are demons, mononokes, priestesses, and all you're favorite characters. . .well almost all of them. -.-; I just can't please them all right?

_Next Chapter:_

_Chapter 8: Class Is Easier Then You'd Think_


	8. Class Is Easier Then You'd Think

**DISCLAIMER:** I AM DISCLAIMING!!! ;.; 

**AN:** Wow. I leave for a long time and return to have exactly 50 reviews. YAY! . ::hugs and gives cookies to reviewies :: thank you so much! Hehehe so this chapter actually starts getting into the plot I made better. I hope you enjoy... and I'll try to still make it humorous oh and yes this is and Inuyasha/Kagome fic so people who don't like that pairing can pretend that they are a different pairing in their own minds. It works most ways. Well time to start before I fall asleep...sleep is good... zzzz...

* * *

**Completely Pure**

_Chapter 8: Class Is Easier Then You'd Think_

"Kagura."

"Aw. . .going to fall back asleep? It's been three days."

I struggled to get up and yelled. "What the hell do you want from me anyways?! Your test is over!" I felt my voice fall to a whisper "Kagome is gone. . ."

Kagura seemed unphased. "Dr. Naraku wanted to see you when you awoke." With that, Kagura stepped out of the room. I looked up at the wall. It's emptiness. . . I curled up into a ball and wept.

* * *

Sleep... My favourite pastime... expect when you're sharing a room with a snoring pervert. I put duck tape on him when he was sleeping. Hopefully he wouldn't care. The morning was dreary. It was drizzling outside. A perfect day for the first of school ne? Show's my mood perfectly.

I quietly left my room for the washroom to find it already occupied. I silently cursed that I had forgotten that Kagome was an even earlier waker than myself. Suddenly the door opened and Kagome stepped out with her school uniform on. I never realized how short those skirts were until now and I couldn't help staring. God I'm becoming Miroku. I mentally slapped myself by thinking of Miroku streaking. I shuddered.

" So... I don't look ok?"

I quickly changed my attention back to Kagome. "No! Uh...that's not it I mean..."

She laughed.

"You're turning red again. Is this a good red or are you sick?" Her expression turning from happy to worried.

"No...I'm fine. Just need to use the washroom."

She nodded and stepped out of the way and walked back to her room. Damn short skirts...

* * *

The walk to school for me was somewhat uneventful. Miroku kept staring at me until we reached Sango's house. Being watched bothered me only a little bit but for some reason what he was staring at right now made me keep my distance, which meant I was practically hiding behind Inuyasha again. I hope he isn't mad. I don't want him to be. It would make me sad. . . and I don't know why. When Sango came out my fear of Miroku vanished when she bashed in his head with her hand in anger about his roaming eyes because she too was also in the school's mandatory uniforms. Sango and I followed behind the guys to the school. Miroku was right. It was like a shopping mall but...I think I might get lost again. Like last time. I didn't want them to worry...

First class: History  
Second class: Physical Education  
Lunch  
Third class: Math  
Fourth class: Music

Ok. I can do this. Now, what is history?

* * *

Uneventful was for sure. The first class was horrible. Something about a war where people died... many people died. I didn't like death. It was wrong. It was painful. Why did we have to learn such...idiocy?

Second period was a bit better. The first half we spent outside running track. I could see Inuyasha and Miroku play some game where they ran and hit a ball with their foot into a net as I jogged around a corner. They waved, I looked away somewhat embarrassed by being caught watching. These emotions seemed to come easily now that I am with others.  
The second half of the period was the worst. We all entered a classroom where they taught "Health". The teacher asked me to name all the parts of the male autonomy. When I asked what that was, the whole class minus the teacher and Sango, were laughing. I didn't like it. I left. With one look at the teacher I briskly left the room and went to the washroom. I leaned my head against a sink and began to cry. Why was it so hard!?

Suddenly I felt I hand on my shoulder.

"What are you doing here crying?" It was the girl that was with that other girl, Kikyo, the day I went to the mall.

"It's nothing..." I said wiping my tears away. "I'm fine"

"You sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

She smiled. "I forgot to introduce myself last time we met. I'm Ayumi. Why don't you come to lunch with me? I'll introduce you to some other people I know. They're very nice"

I nodded. Sango could find me later, right now, I didn't even think I could find myself anywhere by myself.

I followed Ayumi through the crowded halls. The bell had rung for lunch and I was being pushed left, right, and center. When we finally sat down at a table, I was dizzy and my vision was blurred slightly. While walking, someone had elbowed me in the stomach knocking the wind out of me in one painful stroke.

"Kagome, this is Eri, Yuka, and you already met Kikyo the other day."

I could vaguely hear some words of hello before I finally regained my composure. "Hi"

"Hehe you really do look like Kikyo, you sure you aren't twins?" the girl that I was pretty sure was Eri said to me.

"Yes. I'm sure. I have no parents. They died." I said softly as I regained my vision. Death again. Why was death attacking me so much? First history now the thoughts of my parents.

"I'm sorry"

I looked up to Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi staring at me with what I think is sympathy in their eyes. "It's alright. I never knew them anyways. They died when I was a child."

I felt someone watching me and turned to look at Kikyo. "What is it? Is there something on my face?"

She shook her head. "No. You seemed familiar to someone I met once a long time ago. Someone I didn't like but don't worry. I'm sure you're not her. I haven't seen her in years."

"I understand"

Suddenly I heard Inuyasha calling my name. I stood up and waved towards him when I caught his glance. He rushed over before stopping and staring rather... unemotional. "What's wrong?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Nice to see you all but I've got to show Kagome here around." He said in a monotone voice. He grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the table. He didn't stop walking until we got into the hallway where Sango and Miroku were waiting.

"Inuyasha, please, could you let go?" I asked. His hand had tightened while we were walking leaving my own arm in pain.

He quickly let go and started to walk away. "Feh"

I sent Sango a questioning gaze. He wasn't like that before.

She sighed. "You were sitting with Kikyo."

"What's wrong with Kikyo?"

"There isn't really anything wrong with her. She's smart and stuff but she and Inuyasha aren't on good terms with each other. A fight maybe, no one knows for sure. One day they were walking hand in hand and the next they wouldn't go near each other."

"Why?" I asked. "Kikyo seemed somewhat nice, in a quiet way. "She was fairly kind to me. What could possibly make them dislike eachother?"

"It's none of your stupid business!" Surprised, I turned to see Inuyasha watching us angrily. "Don't butt into other people's personal lives! How would you like it if people talked about you?!"

I took a step back. Inuyasha had changed from what I knew before. He was kind but now, staring into his eyes, all I could see was anger. Anger directed towards me.

"Why the hell were you with them?!"

"I..."

"I don't want you to go with them again! I never want to see you with Kikyo again!"

I didn't know what happened, but with all the yelling, I started as well. "Why can't I? Is it because YOU just don't want to see Kikyo? What is wrong with you?! You can't control my every move! I know I'm not alone anymore so why should I listen to you?!" My anger finally subsided. I began to speak softly. "I don't understand why you're so angry. I don't know why you don't like Kikyo but that has nothing to do with me. Don't yell at me for something I unintentionally did. Yuka found me in the washroom. I had no idea where any of you were so I went with her. It was coincidence that I was with Kikyo. Please don't be angry. . ." I glanced down at my feet.

I heard a wham and Inuyasha cry out. I snapped my back up to see Miroku's foot sitting on top of Inuyasha head.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Inuyasha yelled. I winced, too loud.

"That my friend is for making a girl look like she was gonna cry. Your anger should not be taken out upon the innocent."

"And who the hell says that you're an innocent?!"

"I do of course."

Sango snorted. "Innocent my ass and I mean that literally." She sent a glare at Miroku who was standing beside her with her hand on her shoulder.

"My dear Sango, whatever do you mean?"

"I mean you a womanizing freak."

"That hurts"

"Good. Now go find a girl to flirt with"

"Don't mind if I do."

I watched as Sango swung around and kicked him in the neck making him fall over. "Freaking... " Her words turned to mumbles as she stormed away. I quickly followed as the bell rang. She was the one suppose to lead me to my classes anyways.

Third period was a breeze. The math they were teaching was what I had been taught years ago by... Rei. Fourth period was fun to. Mr. Hiijarano was an amazing teacher can I couldn't help but laugh at his attempts at jokes. When we finally went home, I was in a somewhat cheery mood. When I met up with Inuyasha my mood and fallen a bit. When we finally arrived home after dropping off Sango, I was really tired. The day had really worn me out and I went to my room. I lay on my bed for awhile before I heard a knock on my door. When I opened it I saw Inuyasha's back facing me.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you."

For some reason, that made me feel happy inside and I gained more energy. I stepped in front of him and smiled. He was looking at the floor.

"You had nothing to do with Kikyo and yet I still yelled at you. I feel like such a bastard..."

"It's ok. Apology accepted besides..." He looked up towards me. "I don't think I could've stayed mad at you anyways." I leaned forwards and touched my lips to his cheek before going back into my room. "Thanks for the apology though." I closed the door.

My heart was beating like crazy. What had made me do such a thing was unknown to me. From what I remembered from the Dictionary, what I had done was a kiss. I could feel my cheeks heat up. It was so simple and yet why did it affect me so?

* * *

I was done with crying. I hated this room to. I need to get out but I knew that Kagura was probably right outside the door. Quietly I stepped towards the window but when it was halfway open, I heard the door open.

"Sick of it here?"

"I don't want anything to do with this anymore."

"Ahh... But you see, you're under contract."

I smiled. "That was for Kagome. Now she's gone, I don't have a contract."

"You forget Rei...There are always replacements"

My eyes widened. No. I didn't want a part of this. "NO! I will not do this again! Not to another child!"

Naraku grinned. Not just one child, we will be getting Kagome back soon too. It won't be long now. Kagome won't be able to stand that world and will return to us in no time. We also have sent a search party for her also. You'll have your adopted daughter back in no time."

I spat in his face. "No way in hell's name am I letting you do this to Kagome again!"

His grin merely widened as he wiped his face. "You are forgetting once again. The rule of breaking contract is death. Do you want that already?"

I stiffened. No. I didn't want to die but I didn't want what happened to happen again. I still didn't want to die though. "Fine." I struggled to get the words out of my mouth. "I'll continue."

"That's a good girl Rei. I knew you couldn't leave"

Damn you

_End of Chapter 8_

Well what do you think? x.x;; I know it was kinda odd but if you read carefully, I foreshadowed for many future parts. Make a guess on how they will get Kagome and who the other child will be. I also decided that Inuyasha deserves his dog ears so later on in the story, I'll put them in but no, he is not the other child. . Have fun trying to figure it out. It's really easy. And for those who keep forgetting, THIS IS AN INU/KAG FIC. u.u; kinda obvious isn't it.

_Next Chapter: Introduction to the Devil's Joker_


	9. Introduction To The Devil's Joker

**DISCLAIMER:** look at the words I DON'T OWN THEM 

**AN:** AHH SORRY! Xx I'm horrible at updating aren't I. :: sighs :: Well at least I'm back now. Hopefully I'll update more often now that I have more time. . . though I doubt it considering all the times I said I would before. One of my reviewers got the person on the dot but I won't say who. Oh and Mafia Puppet I've decided to put your idea in place for this chapter. It won't be as dramatic as I want it to be but it'll still be a little bit funny. Anyways time to go on with the story.

* * *

**Completely Pure**

_Chapter 9: Introduction to the Devil's Joker_

It's been two weeks since I've been here and I've learned a lot. The teachers decided to change my Gym class to a spare so I could do some independent learning but most of the time I sat and watched the classes instead. Even though gym wasn't my strong subject I felt a little left out. Sango always filled me in on what I missed but I still felt lonely at times.

Sometimes I saw Ayumi, Eri, Yuka, and Kikyo. They all were nice to me. I still don't understand why Inuyasha hates Kikyo so much. Maybe it's just personality conflicts.

Inuyasha. . . I can't seem to look him in the eye now, ever since I kissed him. I can tell you one thing though, I've been extremely happy when he's around. I think everyone believes that it's because I'm free that I'm happy but I'm positive it's him. I want to learn more about him. He's kind to me but hates Kikyo. Kikyo and I look the same except I'm. . .I guess a little inferior to her intelligence. I really don't see much of a difference so why the hatred? I try not to be seen by Inuyasha when I speak with her. I don't want to make him mad.

"Kagome! What a lovely surprise!"

"Good second period Miroku"

"Why are you over here instead of with your class?"

"Independent Studies"

"Ahh I see," his eyes seemed to twinkle "Well if you don't mind could you help me out a bit?"

I got off the bench I was sitting on. "Sure what do you need?" I said smiling.

"I need your help doing sit-ups. Just lean on my feet to make sure I'm not gonna move and lean forward a bit."

"Ok" I shrugged. It sounded easy enough.

_

* * *

_

Track is one of the easiest things to do in gym. I never broke a sweat and could be the first one done. I was taking a break to sit with Kagome to help her a bit in whatever she was doing. The teacher said I could because I was an excellent student. Yeah. . . right. Anyways I grabbed my water bottle and made my way to the bench that Kagome usually sat on with my towel around my shoulders. She wasn't there when I got there so I was pretty confused. I looked around until I spotted her. . .With Miroku. I could tell by one look what was going on. Actually by just looking at his face every time he sat up gave it away. I cursed under my breath and jogged over to give him a piece of my mind but alas, someone else beat me to the punch. Literally.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Inuyasha yelled as he punched Miroku in the head making him fall sideways. I was confused. I was helping him to sit-ups wasn't I?

"KAGOME!" I turned to see Sango running towards me. I looked at her confused. Inuyasha was seething.

"Did that lecher do anything to you other than look down your shirt?" Inuyasha asked me.

I blushed and realized what happened. Let's just say that Inuyasha and Sango were rubbing off on me because in less than a second I was over and stomping on Miroku's groin. "YOU HENTAI! I THOUGHT YOU NEEDED HELP BUT YOU USED ME FOR YOUR PERVERTED IDEAS"

Sango came up behind me and pulled me away. I could hear Inuyasha laughing and Miroku's moans of pain. He deserved it though.

"Kagome I think that's enough. If you do anymore damage to you he'll never be able to have kids."

I sighed and relaxed " Fine."

In an instant almost Miroku was beside Sango. "I didn't know u cared so much!" he said while stroking her behind. Again he was sprawled on the ground. "On second thought," Sango said breathing heavily, "Let's kill him!"

Now I had to hold Sango back as Miroku ran across the yard. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Lunch was an escape from classes at least that's what I considered it. Sango and Miroku were arguing while Inuyasha and I watched.

"PLEASE CAN I HAVE YOUR CUPCAKE!"

"NO!"

"WHY NOT?"

"CAUSE I KNOW WHAT CUPCAKE YOUR REFERING TO!"

Seriously I didn't know what they were talking about. Sango was already half finished eating her cupcake anyways.

"Do they ever stop?" I whispered to Inuyasha. Every day they had argued since I met them.

He sighed. "Nope."

I sighed. "Great. Thank goodness they don't share classes." I blushed as I suddenly remembered the kiss over a week ago. It was silent for a moment.

"Kagome? Are you ok? You're all red!" Sango asked quickly pushing Miroku off his chair and scooting over to me.

"N-nothing! Nothing at all!" I quickly glanced at Inuyasha to see if he was looking at me. I hoped no one would notice but I was wrong.

Miroku suddenly took my hands into his. "Milady, What ever could you have just looked at just now?"

"Um the door?"

He grinned. "Oh but the door is on the other side of the cafeteria!"

I blushed more. "So I looked the wrong way!"

"Ahh but I'm sure your eyes did land on something say a certain person on the other side of you?"

I wacked him upside the head while blushing like crazy. "God Miroku! What ARE you trying to get at!" I said trying to act as if he was just trying something perverted again.

He smiled and stood up "YOUR BLUSHING!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"Yes you are."

Suddenly I felt a hand on my forehead. "Well you don't seem to have a fever. . ." I heard Inuyasha say. My blush deepened. "Oh wait you seem a little warm now!"

Sango, finally understanding what the monk was trying to hint at started giggling while Miroku laughed his head off. I continued to blush while I could only guess that Inuyasha had a confused look on his face. When would this day end!

Though. . . had I actually turned to my head the other way I would've seen a pair of brown eyes staring carefully at me.

* * *

I thanked god that Miroku and Sango couldn't walk home with us today. I couldn't stand their teasing whenever Inuyasha wasn't around. It was getting on my nerves. I didn't know why I blushed every time I thought of the kiss. It just seemed to set my nerves on fire. It wasn't a bad type of feeling either. It made me long to do it again. I shook my head. I shouldn't have these thoughts in my head. It wasn't right. It wasn't proper. . . but I still couldn't get them out.

"You ok Kagome?"

"Yeah. Just a little distracted." I said not daring to look at Inuyasha in case he could tell what I was thinking though I highly doubted it. He didn't seem the type to be psychic.

He snorted. "Keh. I could tell." He stopped walking for a moment. "Kagome what was wrong with you earlier. You did burn up pretty fast."

I tried to keep my new coming blush down and tilted my head downwards so that my hair concealed my face. "Nothing at all."

Suddenly I felt something grip my hand. "Tell me sometime ok? I'm worried about you." He said sincerely.

I tightened my hold and leaned against him as we walked. "I will. . .someday."

* * *

I continued to snap pictures with my digital camera.

"Your lucky you took the flash off that thing."

"I know" I smirked. "It's not like you'd have enough money to get one anyways."

"Hey! I'm hurt."

"Sure you are." I rolled my eyes.

"No really I am!"

"Miroku," I sighed, "you're always hurt."

"That's mean my dear Sango."

"Since when was I yours?" I snorted.

"Since you decided to take pictures with me!"

"Right and that has anything to do with me being yours?"

"Absolutely!"

I growled as I felt a familiar hand caress my back. "Once they are out of sight you are soooooo dead."

"Meep."

* * *

Though I was happy through the day, night always brought back memories. My memories of the past and all the things I missed out on. I no longer blamed Rei. Well I never blamed her in the first place. I really didn't have anyone to blame. I would've just been an orphan anyways if I hadn't been taken in. Would my life have been different? Would I still have met Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Ayame, Rin, Shippo, Sesshoumaru and mostly. . .Inuyasha? If I had, I hope I would've.

A tingle ran down my back as I gathered my towel and shampoo before heading to the washroom. What if this is all a dream? I thought as I stepped into the shower. I let the warm water rinse over me as I continued to think. What if this is just my imagination playing tricks on me. Hoping for something new, different, not so plain.

I scrubbed my hair and sighed. This was too good to be true but maybe just maybe. . .

There was a knock on the door.

"What?"

I recognized Inuyasha's voice. "Dinner's ready! Hurry up or it'll go cold!"

"OK!" I rinsed off and changed into a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Giving my head a quick rub I saw a flash in the mirror. Looking back, outside the window I couldn't see anything. Unsure, I peeked out a bit more but all I saw was the darkness of the night. Maybe it was my eyes playing tricks on me. . . My imagination. . . but than again. What if it wasn't?

* * *

A phone rang as a man grudgingly picked it up and said a brisk hello.

"Dr. Naraku? I think I've found your subject but as always there is a price."

"Really now. Who says I still need her?"

"I do. You know very well that she was the only one so far that's survived your testing. I suggest you take my offer because it won't last long. She adapts very quickly for what I've seen."

He sighed. "What do you want and how do I know you speak the truth."

"You should know very well what I want by know. I've wanted it all my life but you refused to give it to me. Give it to me and I'll bring her in. I've taken some photos which are now in the process of being faxed to you at this moment. Why not take a look at them and see for yourself if I'm lying."

He glanced as his fax machine started a pictures began to form of a Kagome in different areas.

There was a pause until the photos finished before he responded. "Deal."

* * *

I walked down the newly built halls listening to the click of my shoes against the tiles of the floor. I sighed as I rounded the corner. 'Stupid' I thought 'I am so stupid. I should've picked to die!'

"We're here"

I looked up at Kagura who had been leading me all the way. "Tell me one thing before I go in. Why is the security less than it was before?"

She smiled. "That group of people probably think they've won. They think we no longer exist. Beside, Dr. Naruku had also taking the liberty of funding another research centre, of course based for different purposes."

"And what may these purposes be?"

"You'll find out soon. Now go in. You actually get to be with the child this time, don't waste your chances."

I nodded as I walked through the doors leading me to a room. White, like before. Near a wall I saw a small child. Older than Kagome when she was first taken in but yet younger than what she was now. His head hung low as I slowly walked towards him. I stopped a few feet before him.

"Hello. I'm going to be your new mother. My name is Rei, what is yours?"

I regretted the moment I spoke those last three words for his head slowly rose up and all I could see were a pair of expressionless eyes that I knew would haunt my dreams for days to come.

_End of Chapter 9_

**AN:** Well you win some and you lose some but in my case, I FOUND SOME! My wallet (not the$200 one unfortunately)has returned to me from the depths of under my mattress . Never thought of looking there Uu;; Anyways hope you all like the chapter. I know some people really wanted this update so YAY! I got my ass in gear and finally finished it!

_Next Chapter: Chapter 10: Enchantment_


	10. Enchantment

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them and never will but now two people I know call me Kagome all the time x_X Insanity I think it is.  
  
I'd like to say thank you to Mafia Puppet for being my new beta. Have fun with it.  
  
The question about why Kagome knew about god was a cut out scene. I jumped 2 weeks in the last chapter because I knew if I wrote everything, this would be EXTREMELY long ^^; and I myself know that some people don't like really long stories. Anyways during 2 weeks, Kagome and Inuyasha had visited Miroku's house which really isn't a house, it's a temple where he lives with his guardian since his parents have died. (I don't remember his name u-u). During that time, Miroku explains to Kagome about different religions that people have in the world such as God, Buddha, Mythology, etc.  
  
Now on with the story!  
  
New Chapter: Chapter 10: Enchantment  
  
I continued to stare at the boy. From what I had read in the profile I was given, his parents and elder sister had been killed in front of him. It was no wonder the look he was giving me. I realized in a moment why Naraku had picked him. The boy probably didn't want to remember. He didn't want to return to the pain of reality. He'd give up his soul to never feel it again. That's why.  
  
I bent down in front of him and pulled him into an embrace. I knew he was somewhat startled when he straightened a bit but I didn't want to let go. I didn't want him to give up. I felt tears run down my cheeks and held him tighter. "Please. . .Just let it all out. . .Don't hold it in."  
  
I felt his body shudder and sobs slowly rise. I kept my eyes closed and continued to hold him as his body racked against mine, his tears soaking into my shirt while my own into his. What was I here for? I didn't know anymore.  
  
~(-)~(-)~(-)~  
  
I awoke. . .around 2 a.m. from a noise. I hugged my bear and looked around. My window was open and the night wind made the pale curtains flutter. I never remembered opening it. Quietly I crept over to the window, still clutching my bear. I peeked out and saw nothing like I had earlier from when I was in the washroom.  
  
My door swinging open suddenly made me start to scream but a hand cover my mouth. My eyes slowly unclenched themselves to see Inuyasha being my captor. I quickly pushed him away.  
  
"What are you doing in my room!?" I sputtered.  
  
He looked past me and through my window. "I heard something and came to check on you," he grinned. "Guess you were just sleepwalking. Didn't think you were the type."  
  
I punched him playfully. "Yeah, right. I believe you about the noise because I heard it to but I don't know what it was."  
  
"I told you. You were probably sleepwalking. Probably got up and walked back into your bed and hit your head on the bedpost." He said laughing.  
  
"I'm serious! A noise woke me up." He was getting on my nerves.  
  
He sighed. "Alright alright. I guess we were just being paranoid or something. A stray cat maybe knocked over the garbage can. I'll have to clean it up tomorrow morning probably."  
  
Relieved a bit I smiled and plopped back on my bed while hugging my bear. I closed my eyes. "Comfy."  
  
"Jeez."  
  
I cracked one eye open to look at Inuyasha closing my window.  
  
"You keep this thing open it's no wonder you seemed to have caught a cold yesterday."  
  
I yawned "I didn't open it."  
  
"Well I guess my dad opened it to let fresh air into the room while we were at school. Mine were open to."  
  
"Hmmm. . ." I was drifting to sleep again.  
  
"Kagome? You still awake?"  
  
". . ."  
  
Inuyasha sighed "Stupid girl." Than he smiled as he walked out "Well, sleep tight I guess."  
  
~(-)~(-)~(-)~  
  
The magic of television was entertaining me. It was the weekend and there was nothing better to do, though the violence they showed wasn't that appealing. Earlier Miroku had suggested that we all go to the mall for a little fun. . .Of course he also HAD to include the words "lingerie modeling". I don't understand how he can possibly continue to stand the way he does now after all the beatings he has taken. Plus I didn't know that lingerie was the in the first place. Miroku and Inuyasha had gone out with Sesshoumaru to go grocery shopping thought they obviously didn't want to. They had been forced to by Inutaisho and Inuyasha made Miroku tag along.  
  
So here I was with Sango and Sesshoumaru's friend Rin. We tried calling over Kouga, Ayame, and Shippo but all were busy. Ayame was with Kouga while Shippo was doing some major project that he had procrastinated working on. Rin was nice in an odd way. She seemed to have wanted to go with the boys shopping but was told not to. A follower I suppose with an extreme attachment to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Hey can we do something else?" Sango asked as she rolled her eyes when another anvil fell on the coyote on the television.  
  
"We could go to a park." Rin suggested.  
  
My eyes sparkled. "Let's do that! I haven't been to one since the day we met." I said smiling brightly.  
  
"Sounds good," Sango said switching off the television, "We'll just leave a note for the guys to meet us there later."  
  
~(-)~(-)~(-)~  
  
We were currently playing a game of hide-and-go-seek. Unfortunately I wasn't very good at it and had been 'It' about fifteen times now. Sighing I walked down a path keeping an eye out for either Rin or Sango. Instead I found Kikyo sitting on a bench looking at the sky. She seemed lost in thought as I sat beside her and than very surprised when I asked how she was.  
  
"I'm okay. . ."  
  
"You seem to be concentrating on something. Do you have a school project you have to do?"  
  
"No. I finished my work already."  
  
We sat in silence for awhile before she spoke a surprising question to me.  
  
"What is it like?"  
  
I blinked at her confused.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
She looked at the sky again. "What is it like to be so perfect? Your innocence when we first met was overwhelming. Your kindness to people around you leaves enjoyment. Though you did hurt that boy, what's his name. . . Miroku, You are still so pure. What is it like?"  
  
I looked away from her. "I don't know what you mean. I am merely a person like everyone else. Though I did have amnesia for awhile, that may have affected me into being so."  
  
She turned to me. "I want to tell you something. Please don't tell anyone."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Do you know the reason why Inuyasha and myself are not on good terms?"  
  
"No. No one told me."  
  
"Some say it is because I had cheated on him but that isn't the truth. The truth is I don't think I was worthy of him. I didn't want him to know so I began to act cold around him. He began to get angry and soon we broke up. Maybe it was for the best but I regret making him angry. When I'm better, when I believe I'm good enough. . .Maybe I'll go back to the way I was and maybe we can be together again."  
  
"Why. . .are you telling me this?"  
  
"I have no one else to tell it to. I'm not completely sure why I'm telling you either. Maybe I just don't feel like being misunderstood anymore and you are the only one that would accept me as for who I am instead of something else."  
  
"I see." I thought for a few moments. So Kikyo wasn't as bad as people claimed her to be. It was all an act so she could try to achieve her goals. "It must have been hard on you."  
  
"It was a little difficult."  
  
"I'm sure Inuyasha would forgive you if you told him about it."  
  
"It's been to long. His hatred for me is too deep now to replace." She paused a moment, "I also don't have the courage to tell him myself."  
  
"You have to tell everyone sometime! People will never understand you if you don't tell them what is going on!"  
  
She looked at her hands. "I. . .I just can't bring myself to do it. I've tried before. I've tried so many times but I don't want to disappoint my parents. I must be perfect for them."  
  
I looked away, facing the sky. "At least you know your parents. I can't remember mine." It wasn't a lie. I never truly knew my parents after all, I was taken at birth and they both had died. "I tired imagining their faces once but than I thought 'What if this isn't what they really looked like? What if they acted different than how the parents I know now do?' and than I stopped thinking about it."  
  
"I hope you find them someday. I'm surprised they haven't searched for you."  
  
I thought an answer quickly. "Maybe they didn't want me back." How was I supposed to say they were dead if I was supposed to have amnesia? Now that I think about it, I almost was going to tell her that they were dead. Almost as if I could say anything and nothing would be wrong. Something was out of place.  
  
We sat in silence for a few moments before I heard someone shouting towards us. I looked around and saw Inuyasha and Miroku heading towards us. Well, more like Inuyasha stalking towards us and Miroku just following slowly behind. Inuyasha stopped walking a few feet away from us and glared towards Kikyo.  
  
"Kikyo, you bitch, what the hell are you doing with Kagome?!"  
  
End of Chapter 10  
  
Yeah I'm stopping short a page and a half but I couldn't find a way to word the next part out in my mind. . I'll try to figure out what to put and stick it in the next chapter. 


	11. Invitation for a Reunion

DISCLAIMER: Heh would I be writing FAN fiction if I owned them? I think not.  
  
Ok so I have returned! *is covered in post-its that say 'UPDATE'* ^^ I'm so sorry that this chap has taken so long to come out. What happened was a while ago I was surfing the web and suddenly I came to a site about vampires and BAM I IMed everyone that was online at that moment that I wanted to be a vampire pirate (no idea where the pirate part came from u.u). In my mind I went on and on about vampires until I came up with a story that I may or may not change into a fanfic. I started writing that vampire story, forgetting about this story and my other fanfic, 'Condemn me for Eternity'. After I got stumped on how to write the next section in my vampire story (Blood-Bound) I remembered that I was suppose to make this chapter. Please don't hurt me!  
  
But that all was awhile ago and I somehow lost the touch of writing. A.K.A. Writer's block but now I'm back and I'm ready to roll!. . .er...WRITE!  
  
About Hojo being in this fic, I don't think so. I don't have enough time to put him in now but since you want to bash him so bad, here lil'misao! *pushes Hojo over to you*  
  
Hojo: What? Hey!  
  
*glares evilly at Hojo* Just go.  
  
Anyways on with the story!  
  
Completely Pure Chapter 11: Invitation for a Reunion  
  
Kikyo stayed silent, unmoving beside me.  
  
"I asked you a question and I DEMAND an answer. NOW!"  
  
She still didn't move, her eyes downcast at the ground.  
  
"Oh I see," Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "You're trying to turn her against me aren't you?! Telling her a bunch of lies and shit about me. Well it isn't going to work." He grabbed my arm and started to pull me away, "Time to go Kagome."  
  
Anger boiled in me and I wrenched my arm out of his grasp. "What do you think you're doing?!?" I shouted angrily completely forgetting the fact that he hadn't been present during the conversation that Kikyo and I had just had, "How can you be so rude to her!?"  
  
Inuyasha blinked once in surprise before scowling. "So she brainwashed you already?"  
  
"I am not brainwashed you insensitive jerk! I can't believe you won't even listen to what she has to say!"  
  
"What she has to say? It doesn't look like she's saying anything to me. All I can hear is your damn voice!"  
  
I paused for a minute before retorting. "Would you actually believe her is she said anything? Most of the time you just avoid her so tell me, how would you know that she doesn't have anything to say to you!?"  
  
Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to face Kikyo. "Thank you for listening to me but this fighting has to end. I'll leave now so you don't have to argue anymore."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Let her go! I don't want to see her face any longer anyways."  
  
I turned and tackled Inuyasha to the ground. "Weren't you listening to what I was just saying?!" I growled out.  
  
"Why should I listen to you? You're just a girl!"  
  
I glowered at him from my position above him. "Why you-" Suddenly I felt myself being pulled back and off of Inuyasha. I turned my head to face Miroku. "Let me go! I want to knock some sense in him!"  
  
"Now, now Kagome, you don't want to fight him for real do you?"  
  
"YES I DO!" I screamed flailing my arms.  
  
"No you don't, you're just not in a good mood right now." He said as he let go of one of my arms.  
  
I closed my eyes for a moment. He did have a point. Fighting wouldn't get me anywhere anyways. Inuyasha was, without a doubt, ATLEAST twice as strong as me. When I finally relaxed I felt my right eyebrow twitch when I felt a caress going up and down my thigh.  
  
"Miroku," I said sweetly in between my teeth.  
  
"Yes Kagome?" he replied innocently.  
  
"If you don't remove your hand right now I will scream rape so loud that the whole city will hear me."  
  
~(-)~(-)~(-)~  
  
After Miroku took my statement for granted, I screamed and Sango and Rin appeared. Sango ended up beating Miroku up and then dragging him away while Rin just shook her head.  
  
"Kagome, Inuyasha?"  
  
"What?" I said.  
  
Rin smiled. "Well while you were trying to find Sango and I, I decided to invite everyone to dinner tonight. Unfortunately that still includes Miroku but think about it. Well probably have steak knives or something."  
  
I heard Inuyasha 'Hmph' and sighed. "I would come but I'm not sure Inuyasha will let me out of his sight anymore."  
  
"Damn right."  
  
Rin turned to Inuyasha, "PLEASE INU!?!? I promise to make some ramen!"  
  
"It better be chicken and make me ATLEAST 3 bowls."  
  
I blinked. It's surprising how fast a person's mood can change.  
  
"Then it's a deal!" Rin said happily, "Tonight at six thirty ok? I'm going to go start to prepare now. I'll see you all later!" and with that Rin began to jog off down the path. . .Leaving me alone with Inuyasha.  
  
"Uhm. . .Listen Inuyasha, can we forget about what happened? I won't speak to Kikyo again besides, it was only a last minute confession to me because she was afraid to tell anyone else."  
  
". . ."  
  
I winced at the silence. "I'm not going to pry into your life because it is not my duty. I just want everyone to be happy and from the look Kikyo gave me when we were talking. . .She wasn't. Atleast now I think she feels a little bit better about what she had been holding in all these years and well, I won't bug you as long as you don't act so cold to her anymore. I think it hurts her when you act that way and everyone deserves to be happy, don't they?"  
  
". . ."  
  
Signing I turned to leave. "I'm heading back home. My clothes are dirty from all the running around the park I did earlier and I don't think that really looks good if we're having dinner at someone's house."  
  
I began to walk down the path heading towards the exit of the park nearest to our house and for a few moments I could only hear the sound of my footsteps. I was joined by a second pair beside me a few minutes later which I knew was Inuyasha. I smiled a bit, hoping he had forgiven me.  
  
~(-)~(-)~(-)~  
  
I watched the boy, who I had learned was named Souta, put the pieces of a puzzle together. He had stopped crying thankfully for I was positive that if he continued to cry, or started to cry again, I would cry also.  
  
Once in awhile my thoughts drifted to Kagome. How was she doing? I really wanted to know. She was my daughter, in my heart, and it's a little thing that mothers have to do when they are unsure of where and how their children are. I was worried. No use in denying it but it was for more than one reason.  
  
I wanted to know how she had adapted to a real normal life. Had it been hard? Painful? Confusing? Had she been abandoned by what I now considered her saviours? Was she alone? Did she have someone to rely on?  
  
Most importantly, was she safe?  
  
Safe from normal things that could cause her pain and. . .safe from Naraku. She was, after all, the closest we. . .no THEY had ever gotten to a pure human and there was no way that Naraku would just give her up on such short notice. Especially since he already now had Souta also for him to experiment on.  
  
"Oh, Rei? I've got a lovely surprise for you."  
  
I quickly spun around to stare at Kagura who had somehow appeared behind me.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked bitterly but also softly so that Souta could not hear and worry.  
  
She just smiled at me and her eyes seemed to twinkle with a dark spark. "A wonderful present is coming soon. Dr. Naraku asked me to tell you to be prepared."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I think you'll be pleased. Think of it as a reunion, I can tell you've been worried about the girl."  
  
I blinked a reunion? Does that mean that they. . . anger flooded my sense and I glared at Kagura. "You found her didn't you? Leave her alone!"  
  
"What are you going to do about it? You don't have much of a choice now do you."  
  
My hand clinched into a fist but I knew she was right. I could hit her, punch her so that she had a black eye for the next month but it wouldn't get me anywhere. This room was monitored and whatever damage I dealt to her I would probably get back ten times worse once I left the room.  
  
I felt a tug on my hand and I looked down at Souta's scared and questioning gaze. I kneeled down and put my arms around him. "Don't worry, this isn't about you. You'll be okay. I promise."  
  
"Promises were meant to be broken."  
  
I glared stonily at Kagura as she began to head to the door. Right before she closed the door she smiled once more. "Remember a reunion."  
  
~(-)~(-)~(-)~  
  
I was nervous and I had absolutely no idea why. I hadn't really gone to someone's house to dinner before and I didn't know what I was suppose to do or wear.  
  
Well at least that is what I thought I was nervous about. To tell the truth, I had this little feeling that something was going to go wrong and every minute that passed it seemed to get bigger.  
  
I managed to change into some clean clothes and I sat on my bed for awhile playing with my teddy bear's soft, fluffy, ears. I wasn't forgetting anything. I was positive but still something was wrong. I was now sure that something was going to happen and yet it wasn't going to be for the better like it had when I had left the institute. It was going to be bad.  
  
Suddenly I pictured Inuyasha in my mind but, as quickly as it had appeared, it had disappeared. I stood up and gently put my bear on my pillow before turning and quickly walking towards Inuyasha's room. Something about Inuyasha. That is all I knew and could think of until I reached his door. I took a breath before opening his door.  
  
"Inuyasha? Are you in here?"  
  
"Hmm?" I looked to the corner of his room where he was sitting at his computer, "What is it?"  
  
I sighed. I must've been going crazy. He seemed perfectly fine. "I was just wondering if you were ready to go yet. It's almost time to head to Rin's house."  
  
I watched him glance at the clock beside him before turning off his computer and stretching his arms. "Yeah I'm ready, are you?"  
  
"Y-yeah I am but there is something I'm worried about."  
  
Inuyasha came to stand beside me. "What are you worried about?"  
  
"Well I'm getting this really bad feeling and I suddenly thought of you but you're ok so I'm not so sure what to think." I said quickly.  
  
"It's ok Kagome, I'm right here and we're going to Rin's where everyone else is going to be."  
  
I looked into his eyes for reassurance but it only proved to help a little.  
  
"It's a little cold out so go grab a jacket or a sweater and I'll see you downstairs."  
  
I nodded and headed towards my room. I quickly entered and picked up a sweater that was sitting on my drawer that I had yet to put away. I went to exit my room when I thought I heard some rustling behind me. I ignored it and continued to walk out of the room. I began to walk down the stairs and I saw Inuyasha waiting by the door.  
  
"Come on Kagome, knowing everyone else, they'll arrive early so they can get some food before I arrive and eat it all."  
  
I laughed and got about halfway down the stairs when suddenly the power in the house went out.  
  
"That's weird. . .we shouldn't be having a blackout." I heard Inuyasha say to himself.  
  
Suddenly the window above the door smashed and in dropped a round object that I had never seen before.  
  
"Shit Kagome run and hide now!"  
  
I looked at Inuyasha, scared a bit while walking back up the stairs, and saw him heading towards me.  
  
The object started to make a hissing noise and I watched as suddenly Inuyasha's eyes began to droop as he reached the stairs. I rushed towards him as I saw him collapse to the ground but only four steps away I began to feel dizzy. I backtracked up the stairs because I knew it wouldn't do Inuyasha any good if I passed out like he was on the floor. My eyes stung as I rushed into my room only to open the door to find someone standing there. I shrieked and turned away but they grabbed me and took me back down the stairs towards Inuyasha.  
  
I was getting dizzier but I still had enough time to notice that another person had arrived and was inspecting Inuyasha. I attempted to struggle out of my captures grip to get Inuyasha away from that other person but my body weakened by the second and I lost my vision as my eyes closed.  
  
~(-)~(-)~(-)~  
  
I held Kagome in my arms and it wasn't very easy. She wasn't a lightweight but then again, I wasn't that strong to begin with. When she finally passed out I opened the front door and took her outside. I quickly took off my gas-mask and hood freeing my long hair down once again. The mask was stifling and since I was now out of the house, I didn't have to worry about the gas anyways. I set Kagome down on the backseat of my car. She wouldn't be awake for another eight hours so I didn't need to bind her limbs.  
  
I pulled out a white ribbon from my pocket and tied my hair back in a loose, low ponytail.  
  
"Sorry Kagome," I whispered as I got into the front seat, "Being perfect has its consequences, to bad for you taking you to Naraku was the only way I can be perfect." End of Chapter 11  
  
Ohh cliffy! xD sorry I had to do that but now you all know that the child was Souta and I'm sure you can guess who the person who captured Kagome is. If you don't know. . .you'll find out in the next chapter anyways. I'm so happy. The fun part is finally beginning!  
  
Until next time! (don't worry it won't be as long as last time I promise!) 


	12. Reminiscence

AN: LoL! Yup DemonKitty I pinky promise! I've got the rest of the chapters all planned out and just need to type them. Oh the joy of typing.... _;  
  
Completely Pure Chapter 12: Reminiscence  
  
They were late. No, they weren't just late, they were BEYOND late. Sure five minutes would've been fine but it had turned into twenty, which we assumed might've been because Kagome might've been nervous, but now, one hour later, it was unbelievable.  
  
"What time is it now?"  
  
"Seven Thirty." Rin tried to say calmly but I knew that she was also worried.  
  
"Sango, please stop pacing. They are probably on their way over."  
  
"Kouga, since when have you known Inuyasha to be one hour late to eat RAMEN!?!" I practically screamed in his ear.  
  
He blinked and said nothing, as did everyone else.  
  
And yet . . . we continued to wait. For about ten more minutes before I got so worried that I grabbed my jacket and went to the door. "I'm just going to see if they're ok."  
  
"Wait Sango, I'll come with you."  
  
I blinked as I watched Miroku grab his jacket and head towards me, "If anything did happen, it'd be better not to go alone. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you."  
  
Blushing, I opened the door. The walk there was silent but I was happy that Miroku had come with me. Even if he was a pervert, I knew he cared about his friends . . . Though I wish his care was a little different for me.  
  
I pulled onto the curb beside their house and noticed that the window above the door was broken. I ran out of the car and went into the house. The door was unlocked, which was another thing that I knew was amiss.  
  
The glass from the window lay scattered around the front entrance but I ignored them and went to the rooms upstairs. I checked Inuyasha's room but nothing was messed up. I than went to Kagome's room and notice that the door was slightly open. I cautiously walked in and saw the window open.  
  
"Sango! Come here!"  
  
I went back down the stairs to see Miroku crouching over a little, used gas-bomb.  
  
I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream. I wanted to do a lot of things but I could find the energy to so I sat on the bottom step of the stairway and just stare at the floor.  
  
They had found Kagome and this time, they took Inuyasha also.  
  
~(-)~(-)~(-)~  
  
My vision was blurry and the top of my head hurt, so I just blank my eyes for awhile.  
  
"Oh so your awake?"  
  
I sifted my gaze over to see a woman with short hair and a red ribbon on her head.  
  
"You know, you had nice hair before but now I like it even better," she said leaning close to my face.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
She smiled and took a red comb out of her pocket, "It's so pretty now. I want a piece for my collection." She combed some of my hair and I watched as the strands fell down before my face.  
  
I blinked. Silver?  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?" I tried to sit up but felt the restraints on my arms and legs.  
  
The girl pouted, "What? Don't you like it? I put so much work into making it shine so well but to still be strong and soft!"  
  
I growled . . . and I noticed that I growled. Not one of those deep- throated squeaky sounds you make when you pretend to growl. No. I sounded like a dog.  
  
"Oh that's so cute!" The girl said, her expression changing from sad to happy in seconds, "Who knew that growling was also one of the attributes!"  
  
"That the fuck is going on!?!"  
  
"Yura, you were supposed to tell me when he woke up."  
  
"Ah I forgot! I'm sorry but don't worry, he only woke up a few minutes ago."  
  
I looked at the man that had appeared. The face was familiar but I just couldn't place it.  
  
"Inuyasha," he said slowly as if testing the name out on his tongue for the first time, "What a pleasure it is to finally meet you. I want to thank you for taking care of my little Kagome for me. It was quite the experience trying to find out what had happened but I had wonderful help from someone you know."  
  
I tried again to break through the bonds that held me. "Where is Kagome!?"  
  
"Patience, patience," he said mockingly, "You'll get to see her but it won't before for awhile and . . . she might not know you when you do."  
  
My head started to hurt more and I began to lose consciousness again.  
  
"Yura, I'll leave you in charge of him for now." The man said walking out of the room.  
  
I was able to finally match where I had seen the man before I lost consciousness. It was in a little picture taken of a man with long wavy hair and piercing eyes, Naraku.  
  
~(-)~(-)~(-)~  
  
I sat waiting in Naraku's office. It was almost time. I could finally complete my parents' wishes as I had promised years ago.  
  
I would be perfect.  
  
I closed my eyes and leaned back in the chair I was sitting in. I remembered when I was born, my parents had offered me to Naraku but they were to late when they arrived here in his office. He was no longer taking any more people.  
  
They had demanded why. Afterall, I was just a baby. I knew nothing yet and would be easy to work with. That is when I met Kagome for the first time. She was also a baby then, small and in the arms of that woman named Rei. Naraku explained that because Kagome was a baby and didn't have any living relatives, she would have no connections to the outside world where I, still had my parents.  
  
They spent the next twelve years trying to convince Naraku to take me in still. I was at the institute quite often during those years. Every since I was able to talk, my parents drilled into my head that I would be perfect, I was perfect, absolutely flawless . . . and yet he still denied them. He had said "Perfect is not what I'm looking for. I want purity.".  
  
One day when I was ten, two years before I stopped coming with my parents, I was in the video room watching Kagome on a screen. My parents were off somewhere and I was left here alone in this room to stare at a screen. I never understood what was so great about her. She stuck out like a soar thumb with her black hair against all the white objects of the room she was in, though, I also had black hair. Naraku wanted purity. How could I do that? Maybe it was something that I would have to learn.  
  
So, for the next two years I studied the way Kagome acted, they way she reacted when she learned something new, when she was sleeping, and what she did on her free time. The longer I watched her, I got more confused. Sure she excelled in her subjects but, she was so naïve. Colour was only shown to her on a screen and whenever it did, she would oooh and ahhh at them.  
  
It was always the same and so. I gave up trying to understand just how I could be pure.  
  
A month ago, was when it all happened. When my parents came home saying that the institute had been destroyed, and the next day, I met Kagome at the mall.  
  
I made a deal with Naraku not to long after that, once I had confirmed that it was her. I would bring her to him and in exchange . . . He would teach me how to be pure. I would be perfect and my parents, they would be happy for once.  
  
I heard the door open and a smile spread across my face as I turned to look at Naraku.  
  
"This way Kikyo, I'll show you to where you will be staying."  
  
I stood up and followed him. He opened a door and motioned me inside.  
  
"So this is the beginning," I said as I entered but then I noticed that there was nothing in the room.  
  
"No," He said when I turned back to face him, "This is the end."  
  
I stood there for a minute before I could get my mouth to work, "Y-you promised me!"  
  
He pushed me and I fell to the floor, "I said I would make you pure but you are too tainted for me to even bother trying."  
  
"B-but!"  
  
He glared at me, "You sealed your fate when I made the deal to bring Kagome back to me. You were going to use another so you could reach your goal. Goodnight Kikyo," he stepped back and the door instantly closed.  
  
I got up and tried to open the door but it was sealed tight. I heard a hiss and saw some smoke being filtered into the room from a tiny hole in the ceiling.  
  
I fell to my knees and pulled a cell phone out of my pocket. I did a quick text message and threw it across the room and lay on the ground.  
  
This was the end. I closed my eyes, before whispering a prayer.  
  
"May god have mercy on my soul."  
  
~(-)~(-)~(-)~  
  
"Sango you're being reckless!"  
  
"I don't care! I'm going to get them back."  
  
Miroku stood in front of me, "Sango, how are you going to get them back if you don't even know where they are."  
  
That made me pause for a moment, "I don't know but we do have a listing of all of Naraku's businesses!"  
  
"But Sango, what if Naraku does something to them before we find the right place. What if he moves them from one place to another?"  
  
Tears pooled in my eyes and I realized that what he said was true. He pulled me into an embrace as I cried. Two of my best friends were missing and could possibly be killed at that very moment and I was powerless to help them.  
  
Miroku began to stroke my hair and for some reason it had a calming effect on me. We stayed like that for a few moments before my cell phone began to ring.  
  
Sniffling I pulled it out of my pocket and pressed talk. "Hello?"  
  
"Sango? Sango what happened?" I heard Rin's voice ask.  
  
"They're gone . . ."  
  
"Damn it, ok. Sango come back to my house. Someone just sent a text message to Ayame's cell, it says Shikon Corp., fifth floor."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" I said while wiping my face to make sure my tears were gone.  
  
"Shikon Corporation belongs Naraku."  
  
I was silent for a moment before I spoke. "I'm going."  
  
"Wa-"  
  
I turned off my cell and turned to Miroku, "I don't care what you say but you aren't going to stop me. I'm going to get them back now, before anything can happen to them."  
  
I was shocked when he just nodded towards me, "You're not going to stop me?"  
  
"I'm not going to stop you . . . as long as I go also. Let's hurry."  
  
A smile spread across my face. I could always count on Miroku.  
  
~(-)~(-)~(-)~  
  
Souta seemed to be oblivious to my nervousness, which in a way was a good thing. I didn't want him to be sad again, but I needed a way out of here. The longer I stayed, the more realized that even if I were to stay, what would it matter. Once I was no longer useful, Naraku would have me killed anyways.  
  
I glanced at Souta then back at the clipboard I held in my hand. I had mapped up the quickest escape route with the least security monitors from this room on the back of the form I was suppose to fill out.  
  
'Just a little longer,' I thought. 'If I can figure out where they will keep Kagome, maybe I can get her out of here at the same time.'  
  
It was easy, I was one of the only ones with access to this room so once I got Kagome, I could easily come here and take Souta with us.  
  
"And what do you think you're doing?"  
  
I jumped and turned to face Kagura, "I'm just filling out the health form you sent me." I lied.  
  
She watched me for a moment, "Alright then, you know I don't really care if you get in trouble for doing something stupid. It's your head, not mine."  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.  
  
"Never mind, you're going to your reunion in an hour. Be ready."  
  
I nodded and watched as she left, fully closing the door behind her and sighed in relief.  
  
I looked up at the camera in the corner of the room. Good, I was still out of it's view so they couldn't know what I had on the paper.  
  
I flipped the form back over so that if anyone else came in, they would only see that. Soon, maybe even today, I could get out of here.  
  
End of Chapter 12  
  
AN: So a little bit into the mind of Kikyo. U_U I always need a reason for someone to do something bad...except for Naraku but I think it was a pretty good look on her life in this story.  
  
BTW, if you're wondering why Kikyo had Ayame's number, it's because when she used to hang out with Inuyasha, she and Ayame were friends.  
  
Hope you enjoyed the chapter ^^ please review 


	13. So Many Plans

**AN**: I just finished reading the play "No Exit". One word that describes it: Wow. I think it's my favorite play now, not that I've read many plays before to compare it with other then Romeo and Juliet and some weird ones such as one about a Christmas bell that wanted to ride in Santa's sleigh U.u; I'm going to write a story based off of it but I probably won't be able to make it a fic here because there is no really good way to make in a fanfic, unless . . . uh . . . ::smacks head:: grr don't make anymore ideas!

Thanks to all those that reviewed the last chapter, you won't believe how inspiring you all are. I'd also like to ask if you all wanted me to make response to reviews at the end of each chapter. Just review with the answer and if the yes area outnumbers the no I'll write a little message to everyone individually at the end of each chapter.

Lastly, QuickEdit seems to have taken a liking to eating my formatting. ::sigh:: A well, there is nothing I can do about it.

**Extra Note**

Well this should've been out months ago... sorry. Everyone I know seems to be dropping like flies at the moment and it's really depressing. Add in the fact they my cousins decided that they wanted to stay the whole summer instead of just 2 weeks like they usually do and you get me running around after people while being depressed about dead people. sighs Life's out to get me isn't it. Aside from that school's back again and I have absolutely NO idea what I'm supposed to be doing there half the time.

Back to the story!

**Completely Pure**

_Chapter 13: So Many Plans_

"One, two, THREE!" I pulled against the straps that held me again for what seemed like the 50th time. Unfortunately whenever I finally got the straps to loosen a little, Yura came back in and tightened them again while playing with my hair.

God I hate having my hair played with, it makes me feel like a Barbie doll . . . not that I ever played with a Barbie doll before.

My head was killing me again and I tried to rub it against my shoulder to ease the pain. That's when I noticed something other then my hair had been changed. I panicked, I don't have ears! Oh my GOD! I DON'T HAVE EARS!

I winced, now I'll never be able to hear myself again or anyone else for that matter . . . wait a sec, if I didn't have ears, how was I able to hear?

This is the part where I got a tingly feeling on my head and I twisted my head so I could see my reflection off a nearby beaker.

Oh lovely, puppy ears.

(-)(-)(-)

"This is it," I said heading towards the large glass doors of Shikon Corp.

"Wait Sango, we just can't waltz in there and expect that they'll let us get Kagome and Inuyasha back."

I paused, "What else are we suppose to do? We don't have a layout of the building and for all we know they could be being tortured to death at this very second!"

"I don't think they'll kill Kagome and Inuyasha," Miroku said seriously, "If they were just going to kill them, Naraku wouldn't have gone through all the trouble of kidnapping them first."

"You're right. Fine then, I'm following your lead Miroku. You come up with a plan and fast."

He rolled his eyes, "Hold on a sec." He pulled out his cell and dialed a number, "Hey Rin? Yeah yeah we're in front of Shikon Corp. Hey will you stop screaming!? Yes, you are screaming and it's hurting my ears. Ok that is not funny," he sighed, "Just listen to me, get Kouga to find a layout of Shikon and the fastest and least guarded route up to the fifth floor. Knowing Naraku, he probably has everything on the fifth floor top secret so we'll have to wing it once we get that far. Get Sesshoumaru to get us a couple of guns. No I'm not going to go around a shoot everyone I see, I'm not Inuyasha. There's a library a few blocks away from here. We'll be waiting for you there but if you don't get there within an hour we're going ahead and probably will be killed. Rin you're screaming again! I can't take it anymore. I'll see you later."

"So...an hour?"

He nodded, "Until then let's get over to the library and see if they have anything we can use."

"What could a library possibly have that we could use?" I said sarcastically.

"You never know, besides I need to get a book anyways."

"What book?" I asked curiously. I never saw Miroku as a book person, add in the way he just came up with the plan to get Kagome and Inuyasha back and I suddenly felt like I was starting to see him in a new light.

He smiled, "The Karma Sutra."

My eyes narrowed, alright so maybe that new light wasn't so new afterall.

(-)(-)(-)

"It's time Rei."

Souta snapped his head in my direction, fear in his eyes.

"Kagura I'm going to have to bring Souta with me, I don't think I should leave him alone yet." Surprisingly this would help me. Before I was going to get Kagome, come back for Souta and then leave but now I could just leave as soon as I was with Kagome again.

"Whatever, I still don't know why we need you so much." Kagura said while walking out the door. "Hurry up or I'm leaving without you."

I gently took Souta's hand in mine and pulled him along with me. His grip tightened when we stepped out the door and followed Kagura down the hallway.

I tried to distract myself from being nervous by looking at the walls. That was until we passed an open window and I noticed someone strapped to a table. I instantly recognized the boy's face. Now I had an extra person to get out of here.

(-)(-)(-)

I tapped my foot while standing outside of the library. Miroku had, coincidentally, gotten us kicked out from waiting inside due to his perverted nature. That's when I saw a familiar car turn the corner and head into a nearby parking lot. I jogged over with Miroku following not to far behind.

"Hey guys, do you have the info?"

Kouga rubbed his head while handing me a paper with a map and path tracked on it, "Damnit, why couldn't you give me any notice before pulling a stunt like this?"

"No time, gotta move fast," I replied while quickly memorizing the paper's contents.

"Sango, catch,"

I quickly held out my hands as Miroku tossed me a gun which he had just gotten from the trunk curtsey of Sesshoumaru.

Kouga rolled his eyes, "Ayame's on her way down with a couple bits of C4 we didn't use last time. Once you get Kagome and Inuyasha back, press the little red button and you'll have 10 minutes to get out of the building before the bombs go off. We're only going to plant them quick so we're not sure how effective it'll be but it's worth a shot. Just try not to set them off while we're still hiding them."

"No problem," I turned to Miroku, "Come on, we're going ahead."

"Whatever you say, boss."

I smiled while turning and starting to job towards Shikon Corp. again, "Boss . . . I like the sound of that."

(-)(-)(-)

I'd finally begun to give up trying to escape but every time I did, I'd close my eyes and see Kagome's face. I knew she'd have to have been taken here also and if I gave up, she could be in danger. Well, could was an understatement. She was more then likely to be in more danger then ever before and I didn't know where the hell she was or how I was suppose to get out of the restraints I was in to find her anyways.

I shifted slightly than tensed when I heard the door open again.

"Hello puppy!" I felt my 'ears' swivel to the direction of Yura as she squealed in delight, "They seem to have worked out better then I thought they would."

I felt myself growl instinctively as she waltzed towards me.

"Now, now puppy, you shouldn't growl at your master."

"Get the fuck away from me you bitch!"

Pain filled my nervous system as she grabbed and pulled on my ear, "Using such fowl language in a woman's presence, you need some manners."

She let go and walked over to one of the tables to my right.

"You know, I was surprised that you survived all those experiments we did to you. Congratulations," she said smiling at me before turning back to inspect the contents of the table, "you're now a complete freak show."

Again instinctively I tried to lunge at her but was still not strong enough to break the belts. Yura just laughed.

"Don't worry, in a few minutes I'll be letting you out of those restraints," she held up a needle and tested to see if it worked, "first, of course I have to inject an itty-bitty tranquilizer into you're blood stream, wouldn't want you to run away from me now we I?"

I tried to escape again but stopped once she pulled on the ear once more, "Hold still or this won't go in correctly."

It was like a pinprick and I prepared to feel numb, but nothing happened. I seemed to keep all my senses. I wasn't about to tell Yura that though. Instead, I used it to my advantage. I willed myself to relax and slumped downwards while closing my eyes slightly. I felt the belts being taken off but kept up my act. Finally when all the belts were off I tumbled to the ground as an added effect of the tranquilizer.

I felt her hoist me up under my right arm and start heading towards the door, "Damn you're heavy, you're should lose some wait." I heard her curse.

I grinned before straightening, "Well then why don't you take a rest then." I watched her amused for a moment by the shock that filled her face before grabbing the same beaker that I saw my new ears reflected in earlier from the table behind me and smashing it against her head.

The glass shattered quickly and Yura fell to the ground unconscious. I quickly strapped her into the place I was previously held prisoner. I took a look at my handy work before grabbing some latex gloves from a box also on the table and stuffing it into her mouth, didn't want her to wake up screaming out for help. The table was at a perfect slant also so if she tried to spit them out, it'd be very hard.

Now then, I thought turning towards the door. Where would I find Kagome?

(-)(-)(-)

We ran up the back stairwell which, strangely, didn't have any security features until the third floor. From there we had to carefully time ourselves as the camera scanned the landing on the third floor which was pretty simple. The camera was situated just in front of the door way leaving a blind spot to its lens just below it. When the camera was facing the stairway upwards we quickly ran under the camera and wait for it to return to the stairway downwards before rushing up to the fourth floor.

The fourth floor was a bit harder. It wasn't because there was any security on it, actually there wasn't any at all.

It was harder because that was where the stairway ended.

We slipped through the halls as quickly as we could without being caught until we got to the middle of the floor. I cursed as we entered the room that was there.

"Miroku, there should've been a staircase here!"

"I know, I know but as you can see there isn't"

I glared at him, "What could've happened? They can't just up and move a stairway."

He, of course, was unaffected by my stare, "Let's check these bookcases. There might be a book that makes a stairway appear."

"Were you reading one of those Sherlock Holmes things while we were at the library?" I said eyeing him as he went around pulling at the books that filled the shelves.

"No, I was actually watching a documentary on mystery stories awhile."

I rolled my eyes, "Like that makes much of a difference," I said mumbling but started over towards the bookcase on the opposite wall. At least, that was where I had intended to go, instead I tripped on the carpeting and fell head first...right through to bookcase."

I rubbed my head from hitting hard cement as I stood up grumbling. I looked around at what seemed like a dead end, except for the staircase that was leading up. I heard Miroku coming and I watched as a wall seemed to shimmer until he stepped forward beside me.

"It seems that the wall was a hologram that hides this staircase from view."

"You meanie," I mumbled, "You don't even care that I fell."

Suddenly my hand was replaced by another, "Sango dearest, does it hurt?"

I blushed and pulled out of his reach and started up the stairs, "Come on, we've got to get to Inuyasha and Kagome still. You can rub my head another time."

"You mean I can rub you're head later then? Sango, my love, let us rescue them quickly!"

(-)(-)(-) 

Rei stood outside the door for a moment before entering. Kagome lay on a bed, seeming as if she were sleeping.

"Kagura she hasn't awoken yet,"

"Yes, I know."

"Then what was the point of bringing me here," I said faking anger, "I have other things to do."

"Not my idea, it was Naraku's orders to bring you here. Probably to prove to you that little Kagome over there is really here, just incase you had any doubts about us telling the truth."

"I'll be going back to Souta's room then for there isn't anything for me to do here," I tugged on his hand and started to head back out the door, taking notice how he seemed to stare at Kagome for a few minutes before his head turned to follow me.

Kagura closed and locked the door behind me, "I'm not escorting you back."

"I wouldn't want you as an escort anyways," I retorted as Souta and I walked away.

I heard the flip of her fan as she walked down the hall in the opposite direction. I then noticed the slow tugs on my hand, "Souta what's wrong?"

"Who was that girl?"

I glanced at him while continuing to walk, "That's Kagome," I thought for a second, "She's going to be you're new big sister."

"My new big sister?"

I smiled down at him, "Yes, we'll go buy a big house and live as a family."

He seemed to stare at me unsure if what I said was true.

I knelt down beside him as we stopped in front of his room, "Don't worry, I promise. I'll make sure that it happens."

_End of Chapter 13_

**AN**: So there we have it, Chapter 13 finally out! There are probably two or three more chapters left. I'm somewhat relieved that it's almost over. My brain hurts from having to switch POV so much in the last couple chapters. Anyways here's a little bit of info about the next chapter, not that it's very descriptive.

Is Kikyo alive? Now that Miroku and Sango have made it up to the fifth floor, will they be able to find Kagome and Inuyasha without getting caught? Now that Inuyasha's free, will he find Kagome before Yura gets out that he has escaped? How is Rei going to keep her promise to Souta when it's never been known for anyone to escape from Naraku?

ALMOST all this will be answered in the next chapter, if it isn't, it'll be in the one after that. xD; I hope you liked this chapter and that it was worth the waiting it took for me to finally get it finished and edited. Remember to please review!


	14. Movement

**AN:** Ow...It hurts! This whole story is beginning to really hurt me, not in an annoying pain in the butt way, but in a 'Oh my god, WHY CAN'T I WRITE!' way but here it is folks! Chapter 14 of Completely Pure, the chapter to end all chapters!...and STILL NOT THE FINAL FSKING CHAPTER :dies: Not to forget the really bad cliffy at the end. Oh, did I forget to mention the lack of editing also? I hope it isn't too bad though.

There are one or two chapters left now (hey didn't I say that once before?), not exactly sure anymore. It might even turn into three chapters at the rate that this is unfolding. Oh well, at least it's finally out. I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to R and R!  
_-Air Angel_

* * *

**Completely Pure**

_Chapter 14: Movement_

Muffled voices seemed to surround me. I strained to open my eyes and was able to see a blurry image of a door closing. It didn't take a genius to know that this wasn't the room that I had occupied the last few months in the Inutaisho household.

I waited for my sense to be completely functional before standing up and wandering around the small room. It was simpler and colourless, the plain sheets that had covered me while I was lying down seemed like nothing compared to the down comforter I used back in Inuyasha's home.

The door was locked so I couldn't leave, which I should've guessed from the start.

Flopping on the bed again, I store at the ceiling.

_Where are you Inuyasha?_

_

* * *

_

I tore down the hallway opening every door along the way looking for Kagome. I knew it was stupid but what else could I do when I had no idea where Kagome was except that she was in this building.

It was odd though, all the doors seemed to be unlocked. You'd think that at least some of them would be.

I turned a random corner and continued my rampage of door opening.

Frustrated, I swung open the next door with ease. I blinked in surprise, "You're still alive!" I said in shock, staring at the woman name Rei if I remember correctly.

It only took her a second though to look at me before grabbing the child beside her, grabbing my hand and pulling us both down the hallway.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"What do you think?" she said sarcastically, "Seeing as you tore open a secured doorway do it look like I'd be returning you to an experiment room in risk of tearing off my head and doing more damage?"

"What do you mean secured! All I did was turn the fucking handle and pull!"

She stopped in front of a doorway I had previously opened, "Does it LOOK like a normal door?"

I had to admit, aside from the door looking like it was about to fall of the last hinge holding it up, I could see the advanced ID setup that was usually needed to open the door on the wall.

I looked at her sheepishly, "Oops?"

She started down the hall again, "Don't worry," she said turning the corner back onto the hallway that had the room I left Yura in, "We'll need that strength soon to get out of here."

I stopped her, "I am not leaving until I get Kagome,"

"You're an idiot aren't you," she said turning to face me, anger lacing her features, "You'd think I would leave her here, she's like my own daughter!"

I growled at her, "A daughter which you kept imprisoned in this type of hellhole!"

She glowered at me and that's when I noticed the little boy that seemed to be hiding behind one of her legs, "Looks like you already have a runt attached to you."

"Listen and listen well," she said moving to stand completely in front of the boy, "If you don't cooperate with me, you'll never get to her before getting caught. I'm one of the few people who know where she is."

"Why should I believe you?" I scowled.

"I never said you had to, I only said you'd get caught looking for her on your own...that and you were searching in the wrong direction," she added as an afterthought.

I sighed in defeat, still not fully trusting her, "Fine, I'll go with you but if this turns out to be a trap I'm going to throw you out the closest window I can find."

* * *

"Are you don't yet?" 

I pouted as he rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry I'm not an expert hacker like Kouga."

I looked down the hallway, "We've been here for who knows how long and we've gone through a total of 0 rooms because they have stupid locks on them all."

There was a click and the door slid open.

Watching as Miroku glanced around the room before turning to face me while shaking his head, "Nothing in here, let's go to the next one."

I sighed, "One down and a billion to go."

"Don't worry, not that I know the system, opening them will be a breeze."

He knelt by the door and did only God knows what before the door slid open in the vast amount of ten seconds.

"Next."

The next few doors were empty, then by some miracle of a chance, we opened a door which seemed to have a meeting going on. It didn't take long for us to run and for them to set of an alarm alerting the rest of the floor of the intruders.

"Quick Miroku, open a door and let's hide!"

We slipped around a turn into another hall and got into the next room as fast as we could. I stood looking at the door panting for a moment, trying to catch my breath. Finally, I tuened to see if there were any decent hiding spots.

It could've been easier if the room wasn't completely...except for a body lying on the floor. A body that looked very familiar.

I ran over and turned the body over before going into hysterics, "Oh no, oh no, oh my god!"

"Sango..." I felt Miroku kneel beside me.

"They killed her and she was all alone in the last moments of her life! She died so young," I wailed, fisting a handful of his shirt to use as my own personal handkerchief.

"Sango that isn't Kagome!"

I blinked, tears blurring my vision a little, "It isn't?" I took a moment to exam the face on my lap, "Kikyo!"

I sat stunned, what was she doing here unless...I pushed her off my lap, "SHE DID IT!"

Miroku moved over to Kikyo's body, "Sango you shouldn't push unconscious people onto the ground like that."

"But she's the one who got Inuyasha and Kagome into this mess, didn't she!"

He just watched me as I moved as far as I could from them, "Sango, even if she did, she's also the one that called us. Think about it, she could've called Ayame on her cell phone, which seems to be the case as there is one lying on the floor behind you.

I turned my head to see a cell phone lying on the floor. It was still on, though the battery was about to go out.

I sat quietly and watched as Miroku lifted Kikyo up to check her pulse, "She's still alive, though the pulse is faint. I'm guessing they locked her in here and filled the room with some kind of gas or sealed it so that no air could come in. Either way, it was a plan to kill her."

"If that is true, we'd better get out of here before they realize we're in here."

I stood and walked to the door, "Bring here with you," I said slowly, "we might as well bring her along. After all, this is already a rescue mission."

I knew that if I looked back, I would see him smiling at me. I didn't though, I didn't want to break my resolve to be mad at her. I was mad at her of course, but not made enough to leave her here to die when this building would soon fall.

* * *

An alarm was going off and I got off the bed again in an attempt to go open the door to see what was going on. I leaned against the door and tried to listen for any indication on what was happening. 

It sounded like people were coming closer. They seemed to stop in front of the door and I felt the handle move underneath my hand. I quickly moved away from the door as it swung open.

"Kagome!"

I looked in surprise from the door, which had crushed somewhat from the impact when it hit the wall, to Inuyasha, who stood in the now open doorway.

"Inu...yasha?"

I was still in shock when he pulled me into an embrace, whispering things such as "Thank god you're alive," or "Are you hurt? I'll kill them if they hurt you," and even "I was so damn worried..."

I almost didn't notice myself hug him back, crying.

Someone cleared their throat from behind Inuyasha and I looked teary-eyed over his shoulder to see who was there. I recognized her immediately.

"As much as I'm happy to see this reunion, we need to get out of here."

Reluctantly, I loosened my hold on Inuyasha, yet contented myself instead by tightly holding his hand. He was here, and I wasn't about to let go so soon.

"Come on, we've got one more room to stop by before we leave the building,"

"Hey I thought we were going to leave as soon as we got Kagome!"

"Yes well, we were until I noticed something."

"Noticed what?" we both asked, neither of us seemed to understand what she wanted.

She just smiled and gestured to Inuyasha's body, "That you, Inuyasha, are the only one wearing something akin to a hospital gown and unless you want the whole world to see you your...family jewels and other such things, I suggested we get you a pair of pants...and fast."

I watched as Inuyasha's face turned red. Ah...I still didn't fully understand.

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit." 

"Shut up, you're going to drive me crazy!"

"Well sorry," I said sarcastically, "It's not my fault that you set off an alarm and we still haven't found Inuyasha and Kagome yet."

"How is that my fault? You were just as impatient to get into that room as I was to find them!"

"I was impatient because I knew something felt wrong!"

"Suuure you did."

I rolled my eyes, here we were, hiding in some kind of storage room.

After we found Kikyo, I had tried to convince Miroku that hiding was no longer an option, after all, they could narrow down where we were if we did and what if all the rooms we equipped with the supposed gas that had knocked Kikyo out? That said, he had still insisted that we hide anyways, plus the extra weight of having to carry Kikyo's unconscious body slowed him down.

It was a stroke of luck that we had found this storeroom after going through another empty room and a tiny closet that was so full of stuff that it a rat wouldn't have been able to fit in, let alone the three of us.

"How's she doing?" I asked, Miroku had mentioned that her pulse was faint before, if it got any worse I wasn't sure if she'd make it.

"It's still there, though I can't really see where I'm touching so I'm not exactly sure if it's gotten any better or not."

"As long as you're just checking her pulse only," I let the tone of my voice imply what would happen if he tried to do anything else, not that I could see him from where I was sitting.

The alarm was still buzzing loudly throughout the building. Nibbling my lower lip, I tired to think of what we could possibly do.

Nothing.

It was like a slap to the face when the single thought flew through my head. We couldn't do anything, and what was worse, was that we were hiding in a box, just waiting to be found. I mentally scolded Miroku for convincing me to hide in here, we were sitting ducks just waiting to get shot and cooked with oyster sauce for dinner.

Glancing over to Miroku's hiding spot, I silently willed Kikyo to wake up. If she did, Miroku would no longer have a good excuse to keep us hidden away here. She remained blissfully still, as if dead to the world, oblivious to my inner screaming.

Shuffling from the hallway caught my attention. Holding my breath, I waited, hoping to any god or deity out there to keep us hidden. It seemed like nothing was going my way today.

The door swung open with a clang as the knob hit the wall and I heard a few sets of footsteps enter.

"Alright, keep a look-out and if you see the slightest movement, close the door immediately," a woman said as she approached the spot I was hiding in.

Damnit, they were going to search the room. We were going to die, I felt my eyes blur a little and I slouched a bit. My hand went to the detonator that we had been given. If I pressed that button, we'd all die...and yet, we would save the future of those that would be sent here.

The woman was now moving some of the boxes just to the right of me and my thumb instantly moved to rest upon the detonator's button. _'Do it'_, I told myself, and yet my thumb just shook above the button, not going down on it.

'Do it!' my brain commanded but my hand seemed frozen and a second later a box came tumbling down on me.

Stunned I just sat there, but straightened when I heard the woman curse and reach for the box on me. As fast as it had been there, the box was gone and there stood the woman.

She blinked at me owlishly before sighing in exasperation, "There was more of you? How many of there are you?"

My mouth opened an inch, "Wha...?"

Quick footsteps approached from the door and I heard an all too familiar voice, in an all too familiar tone as well, "What the hell are you talking about, women!"

"Inuyasha?" I gapped.

He looked at me for a moment, "Sango? What the fuck are you doing here!"

The tears that had begun to form earlier in fear, now flowed with relief as I jumped up and pulled one of my best friends into a tight hug.

"You're alive!"

"Sango!"

I turned my head over to where Miroku was now frozen, still holding Kikyo. If it had been a normal situation, I would've mocked Miroku about being jealous or stupid but the look on his face was not one of a jealous boyfriend. His focus wasn't even me hugging Inuyasha, it was on what I held in my hand.

My thumb was firmly pressed upon the detonator, the little light on the bottom flashing red brightly.

Oh shit.

_End of Chapter 14_


	15. If I'm going to die

**AN:** Ok, so I was able to sneak in enough time to finish up this chapter before the summer holidays started.

The pace really picked up in this chapter and it didn't turn out the way I originally thought it would be. I had this whole Naraku confronting them idea going but the timing for those bombs just didn't agree with that. It's funny though, the amount of time I gave them to get out of the building from the third floor down the staircase is possible...though probably harder when you're carrying someone. We used the stairs a lot when we were at Anime North and it never took us more then a minute to get up and down from the fourth floor. (Mostly because we were too lazy to wait for the elevator...would you really call it that lazy though? We were willing to go up and down the stairs which is a lot more exercise. I guess you can just say we were impatient.).

Remember to R&R and please don't kill me for the ending of this chapter, it's the way it had to be! Plus, this isn't the last chapter! There, that should make up for it...kind of... :hides:  
_-Air Angel_

* * *

**Completely Pure**

_Chapter 15: If I'm going to die..._

"What do you think they're doing?" Ayame said softly to Kouga as they sat outside the building on a nearby park bench.

"I really don't know, but I do hope they don't screw up. As much as they can annoy me, I'd rather not have to go to their funerals anytime soon."

Stretching her hands above her head, Ayame wiggled her shoulders a bit before settling down once again.

"What was that for?" Kouga asked, somewhat confused.

"What? I was stiff." She huffed.

"Whatever you say..."

"Mm..So...What do you think they're doing?"

"How am I supposed to know...and didn't you just ask that?"

"Possibly..."

He sighed, "Now you're making me worried."

"How so?"

"What if Sango or Miroku turned on the detonator prematurely? Maybe we should've given them the one with the cap..."

"We couldn't find it remember? It's not like we had enough time to plan this flawlessly."

"Yeah...still you don't think they'd do something like that do you?"

"No idea, though I think they'd be smart enough to use it as a last resort, or once they've sprung Inuyasha and Kagome out of whatever hell they are in. That was what they had planned wasn't it?"

"Maybe we should give them a call...Just to check up on them."

"Wouldn't calling them be distracting? And what if they found Inuyasha and Kagome and are already on their way out, bombs set to blow any moment. Calling them might just kill off any chance they have of getting out on time."

"Ah I guess you're right..."

"Also, what if they hadn't found them yet, and the ringing of the phone surprised them and they pressed the detonator. That wouldn't be very good, would it?"

"Okay! I get it! Stop!"

"Who told you where Kagome and Inuyasha were anyway?"

"I dunno, my phone didn't track the text message. I really hate them sometimes..."

"Ah..."

"So...What do you think they're doing?"

* * *

"Sango, what is that you're holding near my ear?" I said softly, hoping that the expression on Miroku's face and the little, hand-held object poking at my ear wasn't what I thought it was. 

She pulled away from me, her hand instantly hiding the object behind her back, "Uh, nothing!"

I looked at her flatly but received no better explanation, "All right then, Miroku how much time do we have?"

"Ten minutes"

Blinking at him, I almost growled in rage, "Ten minutes only!"

"Actually, probably only nine now..."

Resisting the urge to strangle something, I turned to Rei, "The pants, now, we're running out of time."

Nodding, she quickly opened up the box that she had dropped on Sango earlier and pulled out a pair of green pants, the type that you saw doctors and sometimes nurses wear. Taking them, I quickly moved over towards a corner and slipped them on as quickly and discretely as I could. Quickly due to the lack of time, and discretely because I was nude aside from what I was wearing before. Once done, I estimated we had eight minutes left so grabbing Kagome's arm, rush towards the door. Outside in the hallway, I glared back at the unmoving figures of the others

"Aren't you coming? This place is going to blow remember!"

That was all it took for them all to come rushing out the door, Rei scooping up the little boy, Souta, into her arms so we could move faster.

"Which way?" I asked Rei, taking command of our escape. We didn't have time for arguments or distractions.

Rei motioned with her free hand to follow her and took off down the hallway, "I was going to use a different route out so we wouldn't get caught as easily but we just don't have time for it anymore. There is a hidden elevator that'll lead to the third floor, it's rarely ever used so we should get down there with four and a half minutes to spare. After that all we can do is run like crazy, trying to use the main side stairway would take too long because we are so far away from it right now."

Turning a corner, Rei pushed her hand out against a wall and a door shimmered into view, sliding open with a ping. Everyone piled in and Rei quickly pressed the down and close door buttons. Almost instantly the elevator began to move and it was a matter of seconds before the doors opened once more to reveal a hallway with many people milling around.

Miroku got out of the elevator first before shouting, "THERE'S A BOMB IN THE BUILDING"

Everyone stopped to look at him like he was crazy. Rei quickly stepped off the elevator next. "A bomb is about to go off in four minutes, if you value your lives you'll run right now."

Still, no one moved.

Sango pushed past Miroku and Rei and threw the detonator on the floor where it rolled to stop at one of the people's feet. "MOVE DAMN IT!"

In a flurry of motion, people started screaming and running out of the exits, a few grabbing a couple bits of free office supplies along with them. Pulling Kagome along, I tried to exit the elevator but was stopped by a tug on my hand. Glancing back, I saw Kagome trying to pull her hand off the elevator railing.

"What's taking so long?", Sango shouted while waving us over toward the exit.

"My hand won't come off, I-I don't know why!"

I motioned for them to go ahead as I quickly moved back into the elevator to see what was wrong. As soon as I touched her hand the elevator door closed shut and the last thing I saw of the third floor was Sango running over with a panicked look.

* * *

I slammed into the elevator door but it was already beginning to fade back into being a wall. Moving my hands every which way across the wall, I tried to find the elevator button somehow. Where had it been approximately when Rei had opened it on the fifth floor? 

"Sango, what are you doing!", Miroku rushed over with Kikyo still in his arms.

"Inuyasha and Kagome, they...they're still in the elevator!", my mind was running so fast I could hardly think straight.

"Sango, we have to get out of here!"

"But what about them!" we had just been reunited only five minutes ago and now...

"They'll be fine, but if we don't get out of here now, we won't make it out of the building. Come on!"

"If we can barely make it, do you really think they will!" I practically screamed at him. They couldn't possibly make it. There was no way!

"Stop thinking like that!" He shouted and I quieted, "If you keep thinking like that we'll never get out of here alive. You should think that if we can get out of here, they can as well, no matter the chances!"

I understood what he was saying and I nearly stood there and wondered about why I was being so negative in the first place when he somehow adjusted his hand so that he could hold mine while still carrying Kikyo. He quickly pulled us toward the stairway and I noticed from his shaking hand that he was just as scared and worried as I was.

Picking up my pace to match his, we ran down the stairs as fast as we could and I tried to keep what Miroku had said earlier in my mind so I wouldn't run back up and try to get into that elevator again. There were three things that kept popping in my thoughts no matter what though. If the elevator was moving, it could only go up. Who had made it go back up and did whoever that was know they were in the elevator? More importantly, could they really make it out in just three and a half minutes?

* * *

I rubbed my hand while Inuyasha pressed every button that was in the elevator. As soon as the door had closed, my hand had flung off the railing and I had toppled onto Inuyasha. 

"What's going on?"

"I don't know, all I know is that we're going up when we shouldn't be," he cursed under his breath, "We're running out of time!"

The elevator pulled to a stop back on the fifth floor and the door slid open. There stood a man and a woman who I recognized somewhat.

"Did you really think I would let you get away?" the man seemed to sneer.

"You're Naraku aren't you," Inuyasha said moving to stand in front of me.

"Kagura, move these lightweights"

Stepping forward the woman held her hand above her head and moved it down quickly in a sweeping motion. For a moment I had no idea what was going on until I realized that I was no longer standing in the elevator. In fact, though I was still standing behind Inuyasha, we were now where Naraku and Kagura had stood and they were standing in the elevator.

"As much as it pains me to leave you here to die, I just don't have the time to fight off your little boyfriend for the elevator ride out of here," Naraku said as if he didn't care in the first place, "It's too bad really, all the money I invested in you has gone to waste. Oh well, I must get going. I'll probably have the rest of the evening full with meetings due to the little stunt your friends have pulled. Ta!"

The elevator door shut and we remained stunned for a moment, still unsure how we had switched places. Inuyasha was the first to move and he kicked a wall and then punched the fading elevator door, leaving a dent in both. Suddenly, the power in the building went out and we could hear the elevator jerk to a stop.

"Inuyasha...what just happened? Did you do that?" I asked, somewhat stunned by the sudden change in lighting.

"I don't know..." he trailed off before giving a small laugh, "Looks like they won't be getting out of here anytime soon either."

"Huh?"

"I can hear them in the elevator, sounds like Naraku is pretty pissed," he chuckled.

I strained my ears but heard nothing, "I can't hear anything, are you sure?"

"Of course I am. I can hear it clearly. Look, he just said 'fucking builders, the elevators were supposed to run on a separate power supply from the building!'. What an idiot, builders aren't the ones who set up that kind of stuff..."

"Inuyasha...I really can't hear them at all."

"Well...maybe it's just wishful thinking? Though I can still hear them..."

"How much time do we have now?"

"I don't know, maybe...a minute and a half? Max."

"Oh...we aren't going to be able to get out are we..."

"Not likely"

"Are we even going to try?"

He sighed, "It would be a lot easier if I knew the layout of the building. We were depending on Rei for that earlier."

"Can you see?" I asked, glancing around the darkened hallway.

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you think they have water up here?"

"Probably, are you thirsty?"

"Yeah, I just thought that if I am going to die, I'd like to die hydrated."

He laughed, "Come on, we've got a minute to get you a drink. Think we'll be fast enough?"

"Hopefully, I'm really thirsty."

We walked down the hallway, him leading me once again, "You know, since we're going to die, I'm glad that I'm going to die with you."

I looked at him the best I could in the dark, "Really?"

"Yeah..."

"I'd rather not die at all. We'd miss a lot of things."

"Well, that too...but it seems kind of inevitable now."

"If it makes you happy, I'm glad that I'm going to die with you as well."

"You really don't understand the concept of death do you..."

"It's where you go to sleep for a long time isn't it?"

"That's a coma..."

"Oh..."

We entered a room when suddenly the building shook, Inuyasha smiled sadly towards me.

"Sorry, I couldn't get you any water."

* * *

We made it outside with a minute and a half to spare. There we found Ayame and Kouga waving to us a block away from a bench. Now, Kikyo was laid out on the bench and I couldn't help glancing toward the doors of the building we were just in, willing Inuyasha and Kagome to appear any moment. 

Maybe I was expecting one of those movie moments, where everyone makes it out safe at the last moment, right before the bombs explode or the building falls down. Maybe because of that thought, I couldn't help but have a mini-countdown to when they would suddenly show up, bursting through the doors.

Maybe it was because that was what I had pictured to happen...that when the building fell and they hadn't run out of the building just in time, where we'd all embrace and cry that we were all so worried...that I stood stunned for a minute while people scattered every way they could to get away from the falling rubble...before falling to my knees crying.

_End of Chapter 15_


	16. Living

**AN:** It's been a long time hasn't it? I really don't have any excuses on why I haven't written in so long. I honestly don't know why I haven't posted either. I've had this chapter sitting on my computer for monthes now. I guess I just was not and still am not satisfied with it.

I didn't realize until now that the last part of the last chapter you couldn't really identify who it was (Miroku or Sango) narrating. I apologize. It's Sango. I suppose in my mind the story just played out like a movie and obviously in movies you know a character just by seeing them. Unfortunately, stories don't work that way and it never really occurred to me until I read puptastic25's review. Thanks for pointing it out.

Lastly, this is the final chapter in Completely Pure. I'm not sure if I'll ever get around to doing the uncut version of this. I simply don't have the time. I myself am not very satisfied with the way I ended it. Well, as a final note, the last sentence said at the end is in reference to the dream way back near the beginning of this story. Thanks for reading and please don't kill me 'cause this chapter isn't so good. I've never been good at ending things. D:

_-Air Angel_

* * *

**Completely Pure**

_Chapter 16: Living_

My eyes felt heavy, as if they were being weighed down by some...nothing I could think of though. My mind was foggy, I was lying on something hard so I couldn't possibly be in my room.

"I think she's waking up"

My eyes fluttered a bit before a blurry figure appeared in my vision, "Ayame…?"

Ayame smiled down at me, "You're going to be fine Kikyo."

"Fine…?"

"We got you out of the building in time."

"Building…?" My mind suddenly came into focus as I remembered what happened and tried to sit up, "The building!"

"Don't try to sit up so fast! You might get a headache. That gas they used on you might still have some effects on your body."

Lying back down, I turned my head and saw the Shikon Corp. building halfway fallen down, glass shattering as floor after floor crushed the windows with its weight. I closed my eyes again.

* * *

The building seemed to be moving beneath my feet and I stumbled forward but quickly regained my balance. Glancing over at Inuyasha, I watched as what seemed to be a jumble of emotions fly across his face before resolve set in. Grabbing my hand, he pulled me along the shaking hallway, picking up pace step after step. 

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"We're leaving?" he said while side stepping as a shelf fell over to the right of us, books scattering across the floor.

"I thought we were going to die."

"Well I've changed me mind"

"You can change your mind about dying?" I asked confused, but still following him, trying to keep up with his growing pace.

He seemed to growl before taking a quick turn into a room on our left. Glass windows lined one side of the wall and a large table sat in the middle of the room, chairs tipped or already fallen on their sides. We were by the windows in an instant.

Looking out, I could see the ground coming closer by the second. I took a step back when Inuyasha let go of my hand and grabbed a chair and throwing it out the window, sending pieces of glass shattering and the chair down to the ground. He then proceeded to sweep me up into his arms and ran to the other side of the room.

"What are you doing?" My nerves felt like they were on fire. What was he thinking?

"We're going to jump"

I felt as if my stomach had fallen, "WHAT! Do you know how dangerous that is!" I nearly screeched.

He gave me a half-smile, "I decided there are too many things we have to do so we can't die here."

"And how exactly can you guarantee we won't die from jumping!"

"No idea, but we're going to have to try," he said as he started to race toward the broken window, "Plus, if I die, I at least want to die in style!"

We practically flew out the window, and I couldn't help but glance back over Inuyasha's shoulder as we seemed to fly away from the still falling building. I then turned my head to look where we were going and quickly squeezed my eyes shut. It didn't seem we were in any luck of having a soft landing…

* * *

The building lay in ruins, crowds were beginning to form and people were shouting, trying to see if anyone had been caught in the rubble, including myself. Not that I was much of a help as I shifted through the remains as quickly as I could, calling for Inuyasha and Kagome over and over again. Tears blurred my vision as I threw pieces any which way, trying to find them. 

A part of me wished I could move faster, that I was strong enough to lift up the larger pieces. If there were alive and caught down in the rubble, who knew how long they would have before they ran out of oxygen, or worse, if they were injured, what if they were bleeding to death at this very moment, and they needed to be saved as soon as possible?

Another part of me was reluctant to try to find them, how much would it hurt to find them and realize they were already dead? That was something I was so afraid of occurring that I began to slow down, choking back sobs as I sat amongst all the ruins.

Warm arms wrapped around me a moment later and I looked up to see Miroku, "Shush…".

"I-I feel so useless Miroku!" I cried harder as I moved further into his embrace.

"It's ok, you're not useless. Remember, he told us to go. He wanted us to at least survive."

"But we… we tried to hard to save them!"

"The others are looking for them as we speak. They might be alright!"

"What are they chances of them surviving that! What if they're dead!"

"What if who's dead?" and all too familiar voice drifted over us and I pulled away from Miroku only to stare for a moment before a fresh onslaught of tears came to my eyes as I stood and ran over to them.

"You're alive!"

* * *

I groaned as I tried to sit up. We had landed in a tree of all things. I suppose it was better than landing in a fountain, they weren't that deep and probably would've hurt more. Halfway through the fall I had twisted my body around so that my back would hit whatever we fell on and Kagome wouldn't get hurt. My back now felt like it was in three pieces but I finally managed to sit up. 

Kagome lay in my arms still, shaking slightly, "I don't think I ever want to do that again, hurts way too much."

She peeked her eyes open a bit to look at my face before jumping out of my arms and off of me, "Are you alright? Do you hurt anywhere?"

"I'm fine" I lied, rolling my back to see how much damage there was. Surprisingly, it wasn't as bad as I thought, though I probably should still go to see a doctor…if I could convince one to see me without scaring them away or them wanting to experiment on me due to the two new appendages on my head that is.

Sitting down beside me, she sighed, "I'm feeling so tired"

"Probably the adrenaline rush back there wore you out."

She murmured before leaning against my shoulder.

"Hey. Are you falling asleep on me?" I asked slightly irritated. Just because it didn't feel like any bones were broken, didn't mean that it didn't hurt.

When she didn't reply I poked her. After a few more pokes with no response, I sighed and gently moved her so she was lying in my arms again and slowly stood up. My body ached in protest but I ignored it and started heading back towards the fallen building. If the others were looking for us, that's where they would be looking.

I stumbled a few times from the pain but Kagome continued to remain asleep. As I got closer, I noticed two figures huddled together in the rubble and slowly realized it was Miroku and Sango.

"What are they chances of them surviving that! What if they're dead!"

I couldn't help but crack a smile, so they were worried I almost wanted to laugh but instead decided on simply interrupting them instead, "What if who's dead?"

Sango quickly moved away from Miroku and ran towards us, "You're alive!"

"Whoa, whoa, WAIT!" I said taking a step back, "Don't even think about hugging me unless you want me to drop Kagome from pain".

Her eyes quickly went from teary relief to worry as she stopped in front of me, "What happened? How did you get out? Is Kagome ok? What happened to her?"

I huffed, "What kind of question is that? We're alive, isn't that good enough? And Kagome's fine, she just fell asleep…or is unconscious. Either way she's just tired out! I'm the one who took the fall anyways!"

"Fall? Don't tell me you jumped off the building!" she looked at me skeptically.

"It's not like I had much of a choice!"

"You two could've been killed!"

"But we weren't!"

"Now, now, can't we just say that they survived and just be happy with that?" Miroku said interrupting us, "…How DID you two escape anyways?"

"I told you, we jumped! I threw a chair out the window and we jumped! We landed in a tree, which, might I add, hurt a hell of a lot so can we PLEASE get going? I'm in pain here!"

"Now you couldn't possibly have survived such a fall with so little damage, so tell us the truth."

"I AM telling the truth!"

* * *

"Welcome to TNN and here's your latest in news. A building owned by the Shikon Corporation exploded yesterday at five o'clock p.m.. Rescue workers continue to dig through the wreckage in search of anyone caught in the fall. Employees of Shikon have reported being warned by a group of teenagers of a bomb and majority of the workers have now been accounted for and alive. Missing still are the owner of Shikon Corporation, Narak-" 

"Hey, I was watching that!"

"It's not like you really need to see it, you were there if you can remember that far back" I said, tossing the clicker onto the couch.

Inuyasha grumbled before making a grab for the clicker once again but instead of turning the Tokyo News Network back on, he switched the channel to what appeared to be a sitcom, "It's not like I have anything better to do."

"It's not my fault that you can't go outside right now."

"Does it look like I ASKED for freaking dog ears!"

"Well Kagome seemed to like them."

"Of course she would! She's like a fucking ten year-old!"

"Really? She certainly doesn't LOOK like one to me."

"Miroku. . ."

"Yes?"

"If you make one more unnecessary comment, I'm going to kill you."

"Unnecessary? Wow I didn't know you knew that word!"

* * *

I came into the living room only to see Miroku jump over the coffee table in an attempt to get out of Inuyasha's reach. Of course, due to the increased speed Inuyasha had, it was a pretty hopeless attempt. 

"I'll show you words you litt-"

"What's going on here?" Sango asked beside me as she moved to put her bag down. We had gone shopping for a few things to help Inuyasha for a little while.

"Sango, darling, honey-bunch!" Miroku wheezed out from the grip Inuyasha had around his neck, "He's trying to kill me!"

"And I wouldn't be surprised if you provoked him to do it."

He just whined as Inuyasha's grip seemed to tighten.

This was when I decided to speak up, "Inuyasha can you put Miroku down now? We bought the hair dye for you."

He quickly let go and walked over to the bag Sango had set down, "What the fuck is this!"

"Black hair dye?" I answered confused on why he was still angry.

Rolling his eyes, he pulling out the dye as well as a hat, "I meant this!"

"A hat."

"Obviously, but why the hell did there have to be THAT on it!" he didn't seem to be very happy about the little cartoon puppy head that was embossed on the hat, "I thought it was cute."

Miroku snickered but quickly stopped as Inuyasha just growled lowly at him, another thing he had picked up after we had returned. . . home.

"Well I don't wear cute."

"Don't worry," Sango cut in beside me, "We got you a plain red one as well."

He grumbled once more before dropping the hat on top of the bag and stomping over to the bathroom with the box of dye.

Sango went over to Miroku to inspect the damage that Inuyasha had inflicted on him (three bruises and counting).

Quickly walking over to the bag, I picked up the hat with the puppy and pulled the red hat out of the bag I held just never set down. Looking at the first hat, I still couldn't help but think that the puppy reminded me of Inuyasha. It's face was in a angry scowl and yet the cartoonish way it was drawn made it look like a cute little puppy.

Hearing a curse in the bathroom I walked over and knocked on the door, "Are you ok?"

A muffled, "Fine" could be heard.

I smiled, he had at least responded without a curse.

"Ne, once you're disguised, can we go to the park?"

_The End _


End file.
